Co-Ed Almost
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: For Hunter Clarington, it was always exclusive schools. Prep, military, it was all the same. At least being head Warbler changes things a bit. Working to defeat all is a challenge he took on. Now if only he can get that elusive ND member out of his mind. HunterxOC. (Rating might change)
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Ed. Almost. Close enough. **

For Hunter Clarington, it was always exclusive schools. Prep, military, it was all the same. At least being head Warbler changes things a bit. Working to defeat all is a challenge he took on. Now if only he can get that elusive ND member out of his mind. HunterxOC.

**Chapter 1: Meet Sabrina**

_The Lima Bean_

_A week after Dynamic Duets_

"Just ask her out already."

I snapped my head at the taunting voice of my team mate, and raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Sebastian gave a chuckle and shook his head. "Oh, please Hunter. It's been, what, two weeks already and we've sat at this exact same spot. This same spot that correspondingly overlooks another constant...and that of...Jeff, help me out here." He nudged his blonde seatmate, another team mate of course.

Jeff laughed and raised his palms up. "Oh, I don't want to get into this. You are on your own, man."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hunter, what are we _doing_ here exactly?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm studying. You guys were always free to go."

"Sure you are," Jeff mumbled.

Sebastian snorted halfway through sipping his coffee.

I scowled at them.

Jeff laughed while shaking his head and stood up. "I'm going. But seriously, Cap'n, Sebastian is right. Just go for it. Later dudes."

"Bye Jeff," Sebastian said after high-fiving him.

I gave him a curt wave, my frown staying.

Sebastian turned to me. "So..."

I sighed and proceeded to ignore him, going back to my book.

"Oh. It looks like she's leaving early..." He trailed off.

And like an idiot, I fell for the oldest trick in the book. My eyes darted immediately to where _she_ was.

Sitting comfortably in plain view, with no indication whatsoever that she was leaving soon was the raven-haired beauty that I just can't get out of my mind.

"Aha!"

_Damn it._

"Well, well. You do have a heart." He grinned so slyly that I think I can see feathers stuck between his teeth.

No use hiding it now. "Okay, you caught me."

He smirked at me. "Now we're talking. For starters, her name is Sabrina Valmont."

_Sabrina Valmont._

It was all true, what Sebastian said. For two weeks, I've been sitting on this exact same booth overlooking where she sits. It started with me really just wanting a nice place to study and relax when _she_ entered. I was still, well, still am, actually, new here.

I was studying when something caught my attention, two tables down. I heard a pen drop, bringing me out of my concentration. It was, after all, a slow day for the café that you could easily hear the slightest things. When I looked to see where it was, all I saw was a curtain of long black shiny hair of one very beautiful girl. As the she picked up her pen and tucked her hair behind her ear, I saw how good her ebony hair stood out against her alabaster skin.

I watched her settle down and I couldn't help but stare. This girl is beautiful, I thought. When the waiter served her coffee, I saw a flash of pearly whites as she grinned at him in thanks. And I kept staring still as she blew her cup and took a sip. I couldn't help it, my eyes were drawn to her reddish lips. After some time I saw her eyes. They were a bright blue-green pair with an elegant slight slant that would hint at an Asian background. I could tell she wasn't full Asian. My best guess would be Eurasian heritage…and she looked so much like, oh wow, _Kristin Kreuk. Snow White…Smallville…Beauty and the Beast. _Deadly beautiful.

Normally, I was never one to shy away from asking girls out. Being in exclusive all boys' school was never a problem. Don't get me wrong though, I'm no player. Far from it. When it comes to taste, I'm rather picky and I don't like wasting time on senseless dating.

And this one... God, I can't get her out of my mind. But as luck would have it, I would come to realize later on, was that there was one big block that's preventing me from asking her out.

She was a member of _New Directions_.

Our main rival for Nationals.

"I know who she is." I muttered. Well her name and how she bites her lip when she was concentrating... or how she twirled a strand of her hair absentmindedly...

_Stop._ I should stop. I can't think about this. She's from McKinley for crying out loud! She's an enemy. An enemy I never really dug a profile on.

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I can't get attached. No distractions. _Must. Think. Nationals_. And now I'm thinking in pauses.

_Damn it._

Sebastian smirked. "I know her more, I bet. I was the head Warbler after all last year so my research is sound."

"I bet." I replied, not sounding too eager.

"So, what do you want to know?" He was clearly enjoying this. I can't blame him, not after what I've been putting the Warblers through. No pain, no gain after all.

I just shrugged.

He raised a brow. "Fine. I'll just prattle on. She's currently a senior, you know that much."

I nodded.

"She transferred last year from one of those snooty prep schools in NYC," he continued.

I wrinkled my forehead. "Why go from prep school to public? And why Ohio?"

"Word is, his dad—you do know who her father is right?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Seriously? Well let me educate you. She is the heiress to _Valmont Inc_. You know, the company that specializes in prosthesis and wheel chairs?"

_Oh_. I knew she was rich. I didn't know she was _that_ rich.

"Anyway, they just acquired this new manufacturing warehouse here in Ohio, where Mr. Valmont's hometown is and they said that he wanted a quiet environment to settle down in and there you go." He smiled.

My brow knotted the tiniest bit. "Still doesn't explain why she'd attend a public school." I took a sip of my coffee.

"You'd have to ask her that yourself. All I heard was that it was her decision," he shrugged.

I nodded. Ask her about it...right. I can't help but feel a bit... Excited about that. But no. Nationals...

"She's not much of a key player in their diversity club, isn't she?" I prodded.

His eyes lit up. "Oh. That's just a matter of circumstance. Our girl here is talented. _Very._ I know she has a standing offer at Julliard among others. She's highly trained in classical ballet, and sources tell me that her voice is top notch. Though I haven't heard it being showcased yet, come to think of it. Hmm… I guess she rather keeps a low profile. Oh! And she was more Trouble Tones than ND so there was never an opportunity, I guess."

Oh no. Now I'm really curious. "That explains it. There are too many of them fighting for solos there. Too many...characters...Low profile?"

He nodded. "Yep. And that's all I know. That and she only got close to two people there. She's really tight with the _Prom Queen_, Quinn Fabray. You know how like in almost every film, tv show, or book where the token gorgeous blonde has to have that ravenous haired best friend? They were it. _Betty and Veronica. Marissa and Summer. Serena and Blair."_

I cut him off. "Okay, okay. I get it. But, if she's friends with her, what does that say about her?"

"I don't know for sure, but last year was a tough year for Fabray. She's okay, a bit bitchy and shallow at times, but she has her moments. And now that she's well, having it all, with knowledge that Sabrina stuck with her through it all before, then, Sabrina must be some friend. Anyway, why don't you just go see for yourself?" He nudged me and winked.

I moved away. "_No._ Sectionals is fast approaching. I have yet to whip your sorry asses to shape. Besides, aren't they a protective bunch? They'll all think its one big scheme especially after we tried to get Anderson back."

He thought about it. "That is true. And there is that thing with Jesse Saint-James and Rachel Berry so, yeah."

_Exactly._ Complicated. I propped my head with my hand and leant back. "Our set list is solid, but we have to perfect our routines...wait. You said two. Who was the other one?"

He stretched his arms and yawned. "You know the blonde who came with Blaine at Dalton? The one who stole back their trophy? Well Sam Evans and Sabrina dated briefly."

Suddenly it grew hot around here.

Sebastian was studying me intently before bursting into a chuckling fit. "Briefly, Hunter. Like two or three dates? It didn't work out."

I let out a breath. "Wow, Sebastian. How do you know all this? Seriously? Weren't you on bad terms with them?"

He held out his palms and wrinkled his nose. "I keep telling everyone. I've changed! No one believes me! Anyways, Blaine and I talk sometimes."

I raised a brow.

He rolled his eyes. "Not that way. He's madly _in love_ with Kurt. Still is. We're just cool. Kid needs a gay friend from time to time you know." He winked.

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"She's single, you know."

I swallowed.

"Oh you're pathetic. I never pegged you for a shy guy," he laughed.

I glared at him. "I'm not. I just don't think it's a good idea. She's just one girl. I have priorities, you know."

He patted my shoulder. "You keep telling yourself that."

I shrugged his hand off. "Why are you pushing this?"

"Hey man, just trying to help here. You're too...uptight. And serious. _Really_ serious. I mean, we all want to win but you're too, you know."

"When I accepted the transfer, I promised a championship. I don't intend on holding out on a promise," I said firmly.

He waved me off. "We know that. The group appreciates that. But the group also knows that winning isn't everything. It's all about the music. And brother, you've been working too hard. Go out, have fun."

I sighed. That's true. I have been working too hard. But that's me. I'm a freaking robot. But...maybe I should just go for it. I dismissed my thoughts. No. Priorities.

"Well, since you are still mentally debating with yourself, I think I'll just go up and say hi." He was already out of his chair before I could stop him.

"Sebastian, what the hell?" I hissed at him but he ignored me and walked up to her. I had no choice but to watch.

"Hi there," he greeted her.

She jumped a bit in surprise but composed herself. I was feeling green with envy.

"Oh, hello... Sebastian, what's up?" she said politely.

_I swallowed at the sound of her voice. Definitely jazz voice._ _Sexy alto._

"I was just about to head out and thought to say hi. I know we've never really formally met but since our school has that love-hate relationship, I see no point in ignoring you. Not when I've researched all of you thoroughly last year." he grinned.

"Thanks...I think." she smiled back. "I appreciate you...not ignoring me." she chuckled then grinned.

_There they are._ _Perfect white._

"You've been studying seriously there. I noticed," he continued.

She nodded and wrinkled her nose. "Kind of."

"What are you laboring on?" He continued.

"AP Spanish. My dad has been pressing me to master it or I lose privileges," she shrugged. "But I've been struggling with this one. I barely made it through basics last year."

"French and Mandarin wasn't enough for him?"

_So I was right. If Sebastian was implying what I think she was implying, then I was right about her heritage. _

She shook her head. "Apparently not."

"Well, why not get a tutor?"

_Oh no. I think I know where this is going._

"I've been thinking about that, but, at McKinley, no one seems to want to or whatever. And Mr. Schu's gone for the season so I'm kind of on my own on this one."

"But you're fluent in French right?"

_Damn it. I was right. Damn you Sebastian._

"_Oui_," she answered with a nod.

"Then maybe I have a tutor for you," he said trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Wait, I'm sensing that this tutor you're saying needs a tutor too?" She said slyly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Clever girl, you are Ms. Valmont. This tutor has been trying real hard to master the language of _love_. And since you are fluent, maybe you could teach him? Teach him and he'll teach you the language of_ sex_." He winked.

_I have never wanted to strangle someone as hard as I wanted to kill him right now. Sebastian Smythe must die. Now. _

But surprisingly, with only a minute show of disgust, just a cringe of her nose before she took this by stride. "On second thought, I'm don't think I'm highly qualified. Sorry, no thanks." She chuckled. "Really? Language of sex?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Just made that up. I don't know. It's a sexy language. Anyway...excuse me for that. I was only playing around. But on a serious note, my friend truly is fluent in Spanish but he speaks crappy French. You guys were made to help each other out. What do you say?"

_She thought it over and suddenly I'm torn on whether to wish she would say yes or not._

"I don't know. I have a feeling I know who you're referring to..." She bit her lip.

_What did she mean by that?_

"And...if I'm right, maybe a New Directions member isn't exactly his cup of tea..."

_Oh._

Sebastian waved her off. "Nonsense. In times of need, you get what you can. You know our captain right?"

_She nodded and… did she blush? _

"Of course."

_It was definitely getting hotter. _

Sebastian looked at me and I had no choice but to play his game. I gave a tight smile and waved at them and holy-she's looking at me.

She waved back and gave a shy unsure smile.

"You guys haven't formally met too so, let's remedy that. Hunter, come meet Sabrina." He called me over smiling triumphantly.

You. Are. Dead. Smythe. _Dead_.

I closed my book, put my hands in my pockets and walked casually over to her. I hate to admit it but my heart was pounding. But I had no choice but to muster every ounce of calm and cool I had.

And here she was. In front of me. Oh help me God, she's beautiful.

"Hunter, this is..."

"Sabrina Valmont." I cut him off. I nodded at her and gave a small smile.

She quirked a brow at me and I have to hand it to her, she was going to play it cool as well. She nodded back and smiled at me.

"Hunter Clarington," she answered. "Finally, we say hello. Hello head Warbler. Good to know, you know your enemy's name. She said cheekily.

I had to chuckle. "It's never personal. Just business." I winked at her.

"So it's French you've been working on for days now..." She said.

I blinked. So she noticed me too.

"Yes, as my teammate blatantly pointed out," I gave Sebastian a look.

"Just making conversation," he answered innocently but I could see the devil behind his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, a phone rang.

"Oh excuse me, I have to take this. One moment." She said and she excused herself.

I glared at Sebastian.

He shrugged. "What? I didn't orchestrate anything. It's all, you know, coincidence... Or you know...fate?" He chuckled.

"Seriously?"

She came back effectively cutting us off.

"Sorry, I have to go." She looked at us apologetically.

"Everything all right?" I asked and I could see that she was taken aback by my question...or surprised.

She recovered quickly. "Everything's peachy. I forgot I had to attend this thing. Anyway, it was nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

I gave a real smile this time. "You too."

She gathered her things and poised herself to leave. "Okay, so I'll see you guys around, or at Sectionals, or whatever."

"Wait, no tutoring sessions then?" Sebastian had to press this. That's it, I owe this guy the beating of his life.

She looked up and bit her lip. "I don't know." She looked at me. "We'll see. You're always here and I'm usually here so, let's figure it out next time."

I just nodded.

"Bye Sebastian...Hunter."

"Bye Sabrina. Drive safely," Sebastian called out.

I gave her a wave and she nodded at us before going out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping.

"You're welcome, by the way."

Moment ruined.

I glared at him for the nth time of the day.

"You're making a mistake," I grimaced.

He just laughed and raised a brow. "Am I?"

I huffed and went to get my things.

"You were cold as ice there. You might want to turn on the charm next time and just go with it. At least you have an opening. It's just sad if you blow it." He continued.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I'm going ahead. See you at practice, Captain."

"Yeah, you'd better prepare," I warned him.

He looked offended. "Who me? Always." With a wave and gales of laughter, he left.

That damn Sebastian.

Still.

I couldn't help but allow myself to smile.

I don't know if I'll take this chance or what but at least something happened today.

Knowing there was this opening...this chance even if it wasn't definite... it was still ..._something_.

I thought back. When was the last time I went out with a girl? Come to think of it, when was the last time I actually had a girlfriend?

_Six months._

The last date I had was six months ago with a tall brunette who was student body president of her school. I met her during one of the mixers back in Colorado. It was just one date. Pleasant, but nothing much.

I shook my head and dismissed thoughts of my ex girlfriends. There were only two anyway and they both ended because it ended. No point really in dwelling on the past.

Especially now when the present and not to mention, the future warrants my attention.

Suddenly Sabrina's smile flashed.

I took a deep breath.

Sabrina Valmont.

To know her or not know her?

_That is the question._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Not so impromptu lesson**

_The Lima Bean_

I hesitated before finally walking inside the cafe after almost a week of not going here. I haven't been back since Sabrina and I were introduced and I'd like to blame Warbler practice but let's face it.

I was avoiding her.

Sectionals is so close and tension is high so no matter what the timing is just not right.

I know some of my team noticed my...distraction and well, you know who are supportive but I can't say for sure about the others. And then of course, the New Directions.

_They'll just chew my head off. _

I don't need that.

Nope. I don't need unnecessary fights right now.

But here I am anyway.

I don't know what I'm doing but I just can't...keep away.

I have to see her.

After getting my drink I scanned the room for her. I was disapointed for a second when I saw her table's empty but I spotted her on one of the booths at the more secluded part of the place. That...and she was wearing ear phones. Does that mean she didn't want to be disturbed?

She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and she looks so lovely in green.

Sod it. I'm going in.

When I was only an inch behind her, I had to smile. She was singing along to a _Verve_ song.

_"I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I'm free now..."_

I couldn't resist so as gently and as swiftly as I could, I pulled out one of her plugs and sang near her ear.

_"No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change. But I'm here in my mind, I am here in my mind..."_

As expected she jumped in her seat ready to round on me but I had to give her credit for her sudden calmn when she saw it was me. She raised a brow and smirked in challenge.

I cocked my head to the side and grinned at her in acceptance.

We finished the verse until the chorus. And I can't help but feel great that we sound amazing together.

I gave her a nod of appreciation afterwards and remarked, "Interesting choice of song, genre, and decade."

She smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Thanks." Then she gave me a playful glare. "But you know, where I come from, or anywhere on planet Earth anyways, it's rude to just pull someone's plug without warning."

I chuckled and gave a half shrug. "Sorry. I had to get your attention somehow. Plus it's fun." I winked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded at me. "Well, you've succeeded. What can I do for you, Warbler?" She smiled innocently.

I raised my brows at her. "Hey, I have a name you know."

She was holding back a laugh. "Sorry. You have to forgive me. I've been trained well to put up my defenses especially since Sectionals is just around the corner." She rested her elbows on the table and smiled brightly at me. "Let me amend my statement. Hello, Hunter Clarington. To what do I owe this pleasure of conversing with the Warbler? The top honcho. Boss man."

I had to laugh. "Cheeky aren't we." I held a palm out in surrender. "There is some truth to that you know. Tension and all that but for today, since we've already been introduced to each other, I thought I'd say hi...Sabrina."

She blushed a bit and I succeeded in making her feel a bit more at ease. "Hello, Hunter."

That was it. Her smile, her blue-green eyes, the way my name rolled off her tongue...I'm a lost cause.

I broke off this budding moment because this feeling is very much an unfamiliar territory. I tore away from the gaze and shook my cup a bit.

"Um, would you like to sit down?" She asked in a wary voice that I looked at her in surprise.

She bit her lip and continued shyly. "It's just that, we were talking too long I guess that all the tables are occupied..."

I glanced around and true enough, it was a full house. But we were 'safe' as luck would have it. There were no members of either team present today.

Still, no matter how much I liked the idea of sharing a table with her, there were consequences.

I raised my cup and nodded my head towards the direction of the exit. "I'll just take this to go, thanks." And without waiting for her answer, I turned around and made to walk out when I felt her reach out and touch my arm.

And i felt it.

Nothing else fits except...I felt a _shock_.

A good surge of current ran through me.

I am _so_ gone.

I looked back at her and it only made thinking of leaving almost like a _mortal sin_.

She was red and a bit uneasy, her calm demeanour cracking the teensiest bit. "Wait. You don't have to. You just got here. I'm almost done anyway so you can just take this seat."

Could she be anymore adorable? This is killing me.

Mustering all the gentlemanly training I got plus drawing on my military reserve, I had to play it cool but kind. Think, _charming_. Think _calm_. Think _control_.

I gave a half-smile and gave her hand a pat. "That's very nice of you but, sod it. I guess I'll just go ahead and sit down."

She nodded and proceeded to clear some space for my things on the table. "Go right ahead."

I placed my coffee on the table and set my bag to the end corner before I slid inside the booth across from her.

"Sure, it's okay?" I asked her. Giving her one last time to back out of this. Well, maybe more of a chance of me backing out than her.

She just smiled. "It's fine. We're safe." She gave a conspiratory look.

I chuckled. "For _now_. I'm sure your diversity group would trample me on the spot."

She laughed. "It's good then that you went to military school."

I grinned. "That's a good point. But then, it's against my principles to hit the weak and defenseless."

There goes that elegantly arched brow. "Hey, you don't know them. Our group is known for surprises." She winked.

I leant back on my seat. "So I've heard."

"Anyways, I think it's not really you who'll be in trouble that much. The most you'll get are insults and heavy threats. I'm the one who has to deal with the guilt trips, the cross inspections, and examination of morals..." She made a face.

"Then you should go back to your music and pretend I'm not here so they'll know this is just a setting of circumstance. Just in case." I suggested.

She gave a shake of her head. "I'm not really worried. I'm not quite the open book, but you can count on my honesty. So whether they believe me or not is not really my problem."

"I'll remember that. Okay, just one more question. Why aren't you on your usual booth?" I asked.

"Oh. Well, I haven't been here for almost three days and well, I guess I figured I'd move back a bit so I can really study. I'm kind of behind, she confessed. "Finn Hudson's a slave driver, I never realized." She cringed her nose.

So it wasn't just me who has been MIA from this scene.

"Which reminds me, I didn't see you here for what, two days I think?" She asked.

"Same reason as you. Practice," I said as comvincingly as possible.

She seemed to believe me. "Poor boys. You must really work them hard, I bet."

"No pain, no gain," I took a sip and retrieved my book.

"I guess," she said. "Well, we'll see how it all turns out soon. I enjoyed last year's performance. Your guys were great, I'm actually looking forward to see what you have in store this year."

I rested my elbows on the table and grinned at her. "You should be. I promise a winning show."

She propped her head with her elbow and flipped her hair before smirking at me. I had to swallow a bit, before I lose all my bravado at how hot that looked.

"I don't doubt that at all. But it still remains to be seen which one will win the grand slam. Standards may be at par but the victor will go to the ultimate show stopper. You know, something unexpected... _diverse_." She smiled slyly.

"Touche, twisting my words to your favor. Nice," I gave her a clap.

She chuckled and I know I'm in trouble as she's endearing herself more and more to me without knowing she's doing it.

I had to stop before I go nuts.

I opened my book and shook my head. "Enough show choir. Plus, this can go on for days."

She let out a deep breath. And nodded. "You're right." Then she cocked her head to the side. "So...French?" She smiled brightly.

There they were again. My one weakness. _Perfectly aligned pearly whites._

It took a minute to comprehend but I managed to blink and answer her.

"So...Spanish?" I countered.

"Ugh. You know it," she wrinkled her nose. Then she suddenly blushed when a look of realization crossed her features. She bit her lip and looked at me with big eyes, embarrassed. It was the most adorable thing, my mind is going on overdrive. Shit.

"Oh my goodness. I just remembered, you know it. I mean, literally _know_ it. I'm so embarrassed. I just said I suck at someone who's an expert," she admitted.

Oh. F-ing. A.

This moment right here. This is my ruin. My facade, my rep, crumbled.

Speak. Damn it. Say something. _Anything_.

She now lowered her gaze.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It's not the same for everyone. Hello, French? Remember?" I placated.

She looked unconvinced but gave a small smile.

"Are you preparing for a test?" I asked, setting up the stage of my impending doom.

Happiness maybe, but downfall? Also a maybe.

She nodded. "There's so much that's going on that I haven't logged that many hours for this... though it's not really a good reason, as it is an excuse... Time management..."

I cut her off. "Stop. No need to explain. I understand. Sometimes, even the best plans don't push through."

"Says the guy who went to military school."

I shrugged. "Hey, it really happens. So what you do is, you pause for a while, think of other options that are present, and just go with it. Improvise. Like right now I don't really have a test in the near future. So I'll tell you what, I can help you with your Spanish now. _If_ you want to."

Say no. Say yes. Say no. Say yes.

She fiddled with her fingers, unsure.

"C'mon, you can't be _that_ bad," I just had to insist. "Sabrina Valmont. Straight-A student. I know my reasearch." I tapped my forehead.

She looked at me incredulously. "Amazing. You really do study your enemies."

"That's right. Plus I also know that you're also training for something else. So this is a time thing. And with learning a new language, you need lots of practice," I said.

She looked at me with warm eyes. "Wow. I had an idea that you were a nice guy behind your...intense facade. But I didn't know you were this nice."

I leant closer. "Really? You think I'm nice? That's a first."

"Well, you are intimidating," she added.

"And _I_ think you need to start studying now," I grinned before snatching her notes.

She reacted quickly but I was faster.

"Hey!"

I ignored her protests and began to scan her notes. She had a neat and elegant penmanship. Much I can say about my all caps.

_Ah._ There it is. At the back of her notebook, as suspected of a studious person, I saw a written down record of her tests.

Nothing lower than a B+, but nothing higher than an A-.

I gave her a pointed look. "Well, you suck all right. And you told me you were known for your honesty."

She was so red with both embarrassment and annoyance. She held out her hand. "Can I have my notebook back now please?"

I ignored her and scanned her notes. "No. I get it. This is probably hurting your GPA. It's fine. I understand." I looked up at her to show my sincerity.

She withdrew her hand and leant back her seat, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm...glad you understand. It's just that..." her eyes shifted to the side.

If I'm right, I know where she's coming from. "It's your dad right?"

Her eyes shot to mine. I got it right. Then a look crossed her face and she looked st me softly.

I gave a small smile.

She returned it and gave the tiniest nod.

Nothing else needed to be said. We were both on the same boat. We were more alike than I thought.

I could see she was searching my eyes, finding the next words to say. While on the background, I could hear the hustle and bustle of people walking, having idle chatter, going about their business, the sound of plates and glass clinking as our own silence grew louder.

I remembered that even if this was going somewhere, I had to give some distance. Yes. I was still unsure even if I've already put a foot at the door.

So I broke the silence. Tearing my gaze from her I looked back down to her notebook and skimmed the pages.

"Let's see if I can't make you ace your test," then I looked up at her expectantly.

She nodded and gave a big smile. "Okay Clarington, I'd better ace it or you owe me a ten-page essay on 'the ethics of pulling out an ear plug without warning: how not to do it' in _French_."

I smirked. "You're on, Valmont. But if you do—" I stopped.

She raised her brows, waiting. "What?"

Think fast Hunter. I wanted to say 'you owe me a date'. It's practically the perfect opportunity. _Crap._

I crossed my arms and pretended to think. "I don't know. I'm really sure I'll win this so it has to be a good one."

_Okay you bought yourself some time now THINK_._ Hunter._ _Think for the love of—_

What can she do that won't give me away?

She chuckled. "So sure of yourself. You're really giving this some thought. I should feel nervous. Wait, I think I'm already there."

I leant back my seat, leaving my right hand in place, while rubbing circles on my cup then smiled.

"A challenge."

She wrinkled her forehead. "What kind of challenge?"

I lifted the cup to my mouth and grinned at her before taking a long sip, intentionally drawing up time.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is so frustrating."

I set my cup down without removing my grip on it. Then I looked at her intently and opened a palm up in gesture.

"I heard you're not really fighting tooth and nail for solos over there."

This suprised her. She looked at me funny before looking away, and tugging her ear she answered. "I guess."

"And that's because?"

She sighed and looked at me. "I'm not much of a ballad person. I'm all fine with blending in. Besides, there are so many of those who really deserve and want the spotlight." she shrugged.

She's holdimg back. I just know it. I didn't know if she was being humble or uninterested or something.

"So you've never sang a ballad there? Not even for one of your weekly assignments?"

She looked up in thought then back to me. "Well, I did Kimbra's _Good Intent_ once for an assignment. But where are we going with this?"

I brushed an imaginary dirt on my sleeve. "On the next chance you get, I challenge you to sing one ballad."

She looked at me, her eyes searching, her brows furrowed. "Why such a request?"

I shrugged. "I just want to know how good you are. You know, see how much of a threat you are?"

She lifted a brow and frowned, not buying it.

I chuckled. I'm confused as well. What did I achieve by giving out that challenge? Really?

Well, I don't really like the New Directions. I mean, I admire what they stand for and what they've achieved but lately, they've been too sure of themselves. I don't think the've been practicing on using diplomacy what with them fighting over the next best soloist. Even if I have a tight grip on my team, at least I know each members' strengths and weaknesses and how to work them all into one big advantage.

And if there's one thing I can't stand is unrecognized and underutilized talent. And I believe that with Sabrina, they don't know how much she's capable of. Plus I have a hunch that she's not all dance.

With this, once they see how good she is, this'll shake up their whole game. This can go eitherway, their confusion to chaotic mess, or maybe a whole new level of advantage. I probably helped them in a way. And maybe, just maybe...

_...I get to hear her sing somehow._

Anyways, right now I have to do something. I have to maintain some distance.

"What's holding you back? It's just one song."

She looked at me suddenly cold. "Fine. I'll do it if you win our bet. But you have to give me the real answer why you chose that challenge."

I hit a nerve. This is interesting. I wanted to go soft and ask her about it but I can't give in.

"Maybe next time. Right now, I have nothing I can think of that you could give me."

She was taken aback but turned red. That was too harsh I guess.

"Well, excuse me," she said in a tight voice.

Wait. I don't want her mad at me. I softened my gaze. "I just meant that, I don't really need you to pay me back. Just ace it with my help and I can sleep at night with my pride intact."

She studied me and after a full minute conceded by giving a nod. "Okay. I'll find out eventually. So, let's do this. Teach me, _Señor_?"

"_Excelente_," I grinned.

Even with this I am still at a lost on whether to make this...something _more_. I know right now that I have been given a lot of openings that I can take but I have to refuse them and let this be just that of a contractual relationship.

Formal. Temporal. No loose ends.

Now if only I can tell that to my feelings.

I knew this was something dangerous. I am left with so many new questions and discoveries.

...In sudden state of "left wanting for more."

_And more._

Not only was she drop dead gorgeous, she's smart. Intuitive. And ridiculously adorable.

I sighed inwardly.

Maybe things will be clearer after sectionals.

There can only be one winner after all.

_...sectionals come sooner._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Four days to sectionals_

_Breadsticks_

"Well, well. Look who's here."

Came Sebastian's voice effectively cutting me off from my wandering thoughts which comprised of only two things.

Sectionals.

And...

"Sabrina's here." He whispered in my ear so suddenly I almost punched him right then and there.

I trained my eyes to where he nodded at and there she was. Her long hair flowing behind her, looking beautiful in a deep shade of blue, was Sabrina.

And might I add, her poreless white skin peeking out from an oversized knitted sweater, showing a full shoulder and part of her left collarbone and her long elegant neck. A hint more came just where her skirt ends and where her thigh highs start.

But she wasn't alone. She was with all of Mckinley High's motley crew.

I grimaced knowing I would have to act my part.

I could see Sebastian nudging Jeff who laughed conspiratorially. They were the only ones who knew. Well, only what I let them know of course. Nothing that involves me thinking about her any given second.

I ignored them point blank and prepared for the impending confrontation. Before all this, my group and I were just about to leave the mall. After working the Warblers to high heaven, I decided to treat them all to dinner. Sort of an early thanksgiving thing. Here we were near the exit, ready to head out but as Sebastian pointed out, the New Directions were about to come in.

They finally entered and as expected, they were as surprised as we were but not enough to throw them off from getting their game faces on.

I put on a smirk and put my hands in my pockets before motioning with my head for my group to follow me.

I strolled casually before them, effectively halting their steps and spoke first. "Well if it isn't the diversity club. New directions was it? Very...accurate I guess because of well, your new director here?"

I could feel all their glares and frowns at me yet I willed myself to take it all in stride, while avoiding just that one person's look. _Sabrina's._

Finn hudson balled a fist but stood his ground, giving me a smirk of his own. "Hello to you too. And yes. I'm in charge this year so if you have a problem, you can direct them to me." He sized me up. "You may have gone to military school, but I joined the army."

I nodded at him not removing my smirk. "And that turned out well."

He frowned. "Listen you—"

I raised my palms up in surrender casually and gave a chuckle. "Hey, no need to explain. Anyway, we just wanted to acknowledge your presence. You know, last minute respect to the current champs. Give you some time to enjoy your remaining days as victors before we take it all away from you."

As expected, a lot pf protests from the other side. I fought back the urge to swallow before my resolve shatters at the thought of what Sabrina might think of me. But I have to do what I have to do. My eyes never wandering to where she was.

The blonde one, Ryder, I think restrained the new Puckerman. "Let me go. Just one punch."

To thr credit of my team, some of them stepped up and went near me, ready for an attack. I held up a hand to stop them.

Finn gave Puckerman a look then motioned for them to back off before he walked up to me.

"Don't give him what he wants, Jake, any problem we have with them, we'll settle during sectionals," he said while his glare never straying from me.

I grinned. "He's right you know. Let's sort this out then. I for one am looking forward to seeing your performance. I heard you had quite some last minute discoveries." I had to add that. I had to know. And I had to have a reason to look at Sabrina. So I set it up.

Finn looked genuinely surprised but kept his calm. "We did and you won't like it."

I just smiled at them confidently. _How wrong you are._ "That's for me to find out. But, for now, c'mon Warblers." I motioned with my head. "Let's leave the..._champs_."

"Bye Blaine!" Sebastian called out.

Blaine gave a tight smile and a wave. "Yeah, Sebastian."

"We will beat you, son. Watch out." The one in the wheel chair called out. Artie A.

I ignored him and let my team go ahead of me then stayed behind and walked up to Sabrina who was unsure of how to respond to me. Her friends started hovering closer to her looking confused and protective.

This was crazy but I had to. I had to do something.

I smiled at her, letting my gaze soften a bit and hope she'll notice. "Though I have to admit, you are all well known to ..._take the audience by surprise_."

Her beautiful blue- green eyes widened while her irresistable mouth opened the slightest bit in surprise as she recognized what I just said.

I continued my act. "And with a discovery from one beautiful, smart, and multi-talented member here, I guess we do need to prepare more. For good measure." This earned a blush from her and mixed reactions from her group.

From the outside, it would all just look like I knew that they found out how talented

Sabrina was and how I was keeping tabs on them. But in reality, this was more of me reassuring her somehow without giving away too much, that I didn't take our afternoon together for naught.

I walked closer to her and it was only now that I noticed our height difference. She was a foot shorter that I had to lower myself a bit.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Sabrina Valmont." I tried to say as cooly as possible but I searched her eyes to see if she's getting my message,

She looked up at me still blushing but blinked before giving the tiniest nod. She was about to say something when the dumb blonde former stripper ex of hers suddenly flanked her and glared at me.

"We get it. You did your research. Now weren't you about to leave?" He said through gritted teeth.

I backed away and nodded. "See you guys in a few days. Oh and Blaine?"

He crossed his arms at me. "Yes?"

"Nothing. Don't say we didn't give you a chance to rejoin us," I added in.

The last salt to my wounding insults for the day.

"Like I said. Thanks but I'm happy where I am."

I nodded at him. Then with nothing but a final taunting grin and a wave, I turned around and walked away, leaving them with angry sulking faces.

...but not before catching Sabrina's quick small smile.

Grinning despite the mental exhaustion of that obligatory act, that small smile was worth the extra effort.

I walked over to my car and saw that Sebastian was waiting. Most of my group left on their own already.

He took note of my expression and broke into a knowing smile. "From the looks of it, you got something you wanted."

I just raised my brows at him and opened the locks.

He walked over to me and tried to catch my gaze. "Oh come on. Spill."

"What are you getting at? I just did the usual pre-competition trash talk with the enemy." I said while opening the door to the driver's seat.

"I don't believe you." He pressed.

I wrinkled my nose at him. "You don't believe I owned them there?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt that. Don't change the subject. What I meant was, why instead of looking all torn up from doing all that snarkiness in front of your lady love, you're grinning like its Christmas and you got what you asked for."

I shrugged but allowed a smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not letting this go. Especially after Jeff and I saw your little exchange a few days ago."

I sighed and thought back on that day.

After our afternoon together, after our impromptu tutoring session, we never saw each other for days which were fine because of practice. And I'm assuming the same for her.

When she left after our lesson, I was still in limbo. I was really into her. In fact, I reveled in the feeling of the joy that came with helping her that I did one more thing.

I was never one to abuse power but I had to do it just this one time. I ordered a freshman Warbler to go incognito and find out the result of her test.

And of course, she aced that. And that's when I did that one thing.

I just didn't expect to run into her so soon afterwards. And with Sebastian with me.

It was two days ago, at the local Record store. Sebastian, Jeff, and I were on our way out when she walked in, her hair in a tight bun and clearly in dancing gear. This was the first time I noticed her milky neck with four delicately placed moles that's been driving me crazy every time I picture them.

Jeff and Sebastian snickered in the background and nudged me.

I glared at them to quit it.

But Sebastian, always eager to give me pain had to call her attention.

"Oh Sabrina. Hey!"

She looked up and searched for the voice and started to smile when she noticed me and I swear I saw a hint of red.

Because I was raised a gentleman, and... I like her, I raised my hand and gave a small smile in greeting.

She blinked and smiled at us warmly, waving in turn. I almost swallowed...my pride in tow..

Sebastian started to walk over to her when she bit her lip and moved towards us first.

She greeted Sebastian and Jeff first, then me. "Hello."

Jeff just smiled at her politely, his hands on his pockets.

"So to or from?" Sebastian asked before she said something.

She adjusted the strap of her duffle bag. "Well, to practice, yes, supposedly. But then, my instructor is running late so I had to kill time somehow."

So I figred she was talking about the dance studio across the street. Good to know.

He scratched his ear. "If it were me, I'd leave."

Her smile widened. "I know right? But I'm already here so I might as well wait. I'll give her half an hour, tops then I'll leave."

"Fair enough. What do you say, Hunter?" Damn. And I thought I'd just be an observer.

I noticed she was trying to suppress her blush before looking up at me. Okay, keep cool. Calm. In control.

"I'm not a fan of tardiness, but it's better to be a little delayed than to postpone for another day. Saves more time and effort than rescheduling," I said while looking like I'm fixing my cuffs, avoiding her eyes.

"I...agree," I heard her say.

I allowed myself to look at her and gave her a nod and a quick smile. "Well, I hope she or he won't keep you waiting long. But as for us, you'll have to excuse us. We need to go back to the others. Sorry."

Her face fell a little or was it just my imagination? But she picked it up quick and smiled at us. "Of course. Go ahead."

From the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian and Jeff exchange a look.

I knew Sebastian wanted to say something but I started to turn around and walk out after giving Sabrina a smile and a wave goodbye that he had no choice but to follow.

"See you, Sabrina. Say hey to Blaine from us," he said before following me. I'm sure Jeff at least waved goodbye to her, I didn't see. I just know that we should go before—

I felt a tug at my sleeve. Here we go.

I stopped and faced her. She was clearly struggling and nervous.

She bit her lip, blushing fully now as she looked up at me shyly. "Hey, um, this'll just take a sec."

"Hey Hunter, I was talking to you—_oh_," Sebastian called out then saw us. I could see the glint in his eyes and I knew he'd goad me endlessly later.

I craned my neck and motioned for them to go ahead. "I'll follow."

Then, not withdrawing my hands from my pockets, I faced her once more and lifted a corner of my lip so she can continue.

She withdrew her hold on my sleeve and placed her hand on my forearm instead while steadying her gaze with mine.

I wanted to tell her she didn't need that much effort truly. Just one look at those eyes and I'm lost. And she had to go on and touch me.

"I...I just wanted to thank you. I've been meaning to. Personally, I mean but we don't exactly have any other means of talking, other than chancing up on each other," she said softly.

I gave a small smile, trying very hard not to concentrate on her touch. "You never really needed my help. It's no big deal." I shrugged.

"Um, yes. Thanks for the help with my test but that's not what I'm referring to." She rolled up her right sleeve up just above here wrist and there I spotted it.

There pinned on the underside of her sleeve was a tiny pink coral sculpted as a rose.

A small gift that I gave her.

That one gift I searched high and low for and stressed on for a couple of days.

One I made the same freshman slip into her bag in secret the day she aced her test with a short note.

I continued looking nonchalant. "Oh. Do you like it?"

She looked up at me, "It's beautiful... and surprising...your note left too little." She searched my eyes for answers.

_Congratulations. Thank you for keepimg my pride intact, and the ego boost. Now this is to remind you to keep your end of the deal. -H.C._

Oh boy.

I rubbed my nose. "_La vie en Rose."_

She scrunched up her face. "See life through rose-colored glasses? Like the song?"

I looked up and continued. "My mother was a big Audrey Hepburn fan. And Sabrina was her favorite film. You know it?"

She nodded and her eyes seemed to brightened up. "All too well, I was named after that."

"That was a genuine good guess from me now. Anyways, without fail, everyday _la vie en rose_ should be played, at least once. Long story short, I just wanted to give you something to remind you of my challenge and your end of the bargain," I said, putting. My hand back my pocket.

"I'm...still comfused." She said honestly.

I pretended that I was looking at something to the side and explained. "Sabrina was quiet, understated, a simple girl at the start of the movie, but after Paris, and just as the song played, she came back a whole new woman. Confident, charming, beautiful...with a lovely singing voice. And more importantly... she was given the notice she deserved from the start." I looked at here then and saw that she looked at me in awe.

Definitely memorizing that look. I almost wanted to just blurt out right then and there that I like her.

But...it's complicated as I keep reminding myself.

She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her with a shake of my head.

I tapped the tiny brooch and looked at her. "I'm pretty particular with promises and deals so this is to remind you to do your part. Okay? I'm sure you believe me when I say I'll know right?"

She smiled softly at me and nodded. "Thank y—"

I returned her smile and put a finger to my lips to stop her before turning around and walking away.

And as usual, the two idiots were waiting for me, with eager looks. I ignored them and went into the driver's seat. They hopped in but still proceeded with the Spanish Inquisition.

"What was that about? Is there something we need to know, Oh great leader?" Sebastian looked at me amused.

"None of your business," I muttered.

"Oh wait, don't tell me it was something as boring as you know just tips on Spanish or French or whatever. I know I set that up but that was meant to be just an opening," Sebastian said.

I started the car and proceeded to drive. "Then there's nothing to say."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Unbelieving.

"No. The way you two looked was far less innocent than exchanging study tips," Jeff remarked. For a second there I forgot he was here.

I just raised my brows and sighed.

"C'mon. All I kmow was that she's blushing and I swear I could read from her lips that she said thank you. So, thank you for what, Hunter?"

"I've been trying to be honest but you won't believe me anyway."

Then his eyes widened, his brows shot up. "Oh my God, you're serious! Wait, So it was really just about your tutoring sessioms?"

"Ding, ding, ding." I deadpanned.

"You suck. I know there's something more. I don't believe that it's just that. _Studying."_

"You don't have to believe me," I said.

"You are the most frustrating person I've ever met. Why can't you let your armor chink a bit?" He huffed.

I sighed.

"No matter, I won't push this anymore. I'll just let Sabrina do all the work and break that armor," and both he and Jeff started laughing.

I tuned them all out and just drove with a knowing smile.

My secret intact.

I lifted a corner of my mouth at that memory for a second before dropping it and looking at Sebastian. "We only have a few days left. I'm going home and enjoy this night before lir last practice tomorrow. You should go do the same."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Thanks for treating us. See you." Then he walked to his car.

I got on mine and started it, but not after letting out a breath I've been holding. I started driving out when I remembered something.

Reaching out, I pressed play on my stereo and grinned as the song started.

I've played the CD too many times, I swear it's scratched.

It was a ballad.

I glanced at the case that was peeking out of my bag.

"My end of the bargain."

I grinned wider and drove on.

...my secret intact.

Now all that was left was Sectionals and as I promised to myself...

I would seriously think about Sabrina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sectionals_

I straightened my tie in front of the mirror and smoothed out my collar. Everything must be in place. Everything must proceed as practiced.

Today is _Sectionals_.

My _first_ test.

Calling on my military reserve, I ran through my _list_, as I call it. In every task, I put into writing as well as commit to memory a list—a list of not just objectives, but also the necessary steps in meeting them, and of course, a string of contingency plans and numerous alternatives. And to my satisfaction, I've done all I could to make sure we were prepared for today.

We are ready.

I had to smile.

"Now that's the look us minions want to see fom our boss," came Sebastian's approving voice.

I brushed my blazer and smirked at him.

He grinned and nodded. "You really look confident, I have to hand it to you. You make me believe we've won already, it's inspiring."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're just believing now?"

He chuckled. "Careful, we can't be too cocky now. We've already lost twice already to them. Wouldn't gun for three."

I just shrugged. "All I know is we've done everything right upto this point. We only need to put on a great show. We got this. They'll be eating out of our hands." I grinned.

"I believe that. But for good measure, let me just say, whatever you do, show no mercy. Don't blow this just for one Ms. Valmont.

I sighed. _Sabrina. _

"My committment is to Dalton, my priority, Sectionals," I said. _And after... Sabrina._

I promised myself that I would think of how to pursue her _if _I would pursue her after Sectionals. We'll see.

It's...it's not something I can just rush to as I please. I don't like to waste time, and I don't want to just fool around. If I wanted that, I know that there were other girls that would be all too willing.

But this is senior year. We can't just think of high school anymore. Besides, I'm sure she already has plans too.

He shook his head. "Whatever. Anyways, in case you were looking, she's in the audience with the rest of 'em already."

I ignored him, while doing my best to fight the urge to swallow. Just then, the stage manager went up to me. "You Warblers are first to bat. You're on in two minutes."

I nodded at him and called on my team.

"Okay, Warblers. We did this a million times to perfection. We got this. You all know that. Now, let's make them never forget us. And remember, charm their pants off," I grinned.

That earned cocksure grins and nods of agreement from them.

"Agreed, now go out there captain. Start this thing," Sebastian motioned with his head.

I nodded at them, took a deep breath and put my game face on as I walked as casual as I could over to the middle of the stage into the spotlight.

My almost mistake is I saw the audience first when I should've looked directly at the judges instead. _Or at least, not see Sabrina first._

But _no_.

Eye level. Center. Looking directly at me was Sabrina. Even in a silly costume, she was still beautiful. For a second everything faded and all I saw was her.

But I prepared for this. I blinked and raised my eyebrows at her in greeting. She got it, gave me a secret smile and an imperceptible nod.

I grinned my biggest smile, turning on my charm to ham it up with the audience. "I'm Hunter Clarington from Dalton Academy. Hope you enjoy the show."

And with that I lead the first number with _Whistle. _

I know I might get flak for our song choices being very..._suggestive_ but I had to bank on selling whatever is ours to give to win. And being an all-male show choir, I figured we'd play the part and well, be _boys_.

We needed to be masculine, strong, passionate, confident, composed, and hella charming.

_Alpha males._

What better way to couple our boyish good looks than with catchy naughty songs?

With our arrangement, it'll just come across as a fun cool song, not crossing the lines of downright raunchy. I made sure of that. Still, not once during the whole performance did I look at Sabrina. I don't have to explain why.

I am aware of course that some of my members were openly gay or bisexual. I'm not against that. And this is not to discredit or belittle them. Sex appeal is universal. And in everyone, there is always a masculine side. It's part of them by birthright, but doesn't and will never dictate who they are. And they had to tap that side of them to seduce the audience.

Finally, that number's almost over and as I stood in place and sang the last bar, instead of the traditional head bow at the end of the song, we all held our heads up high and met our audience's eyes._ Alpha males._

Then it was Sebastian's lead next with _Live while we're young._ For this number, I let him steal the show and remained mostly in the background. I wanted as much as possible not to let any member just fade out. And with extensive learning of every one of their weaknesses and strengths, I could place them all like winning chess pieces to our advantage.

Everything was pristine. Smooth. And yes, fun. We've done this too many times not to enjoy it now.

And now the performance was ending, the crowd is on their feet. And finally, I think it was safe to look at Sabrina now. So I did.

Like some damn, cheesy movie, everything seemed to blur around her, and all I saw was her. Her hands clasped together, her eyes focusing on mine like she was waiting all along, and her slow widening grin – a grin that I easily returned, not at all caring who noticed our moment.

Like clockwork, we all took our final positions and closed our performance to a standing ovation from the crowd. Chin up, eyes to the audience. Well, mine, to hers and hers alone.

I raised my brows at her and she stopped applauding to give a thumb's up. I winked in reply.

Our moment was over when my team grabbed me and ushered me towards the backstage, clapping my back, laughing and just plain happy to have given a great show.

"All right. Let's just see them beat that!" Sebastian nudged me hard and laughed.

I laughed with them. "Come on, let's go to our seats. It's our turn to watch." As we walked to our seats, I realized that we were only a row below theirs. The row directly above us were occupied by Hudson and the rest of their chaperones while. The one above that row were for the club members themselves.

"You guys were great," I heard Blaine say to Jeff.

"Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the show," Jeff replied.

I wanted to just ignore them point blank to keep up with the facade but at the last second, I glanced up and saw Sabrina laughing at something Tina Cohen-Chang said. It would've been the perfect moment to look away but Chang saw me staring, raised a brow and smiled a knowing smile.

Keeping my wits with me, I raised my brows back at her and smirked. Sabrina noticed Tina's distraction and followed her gaze down to me. She blinked in surprise and gave another thumb's up at me, smiling.

I gave a curt nod and tore my gaze from her before I get to be too suspicious. I could hear Chang giggling.

As we settled on our seats, the New Directions headed towards the backstage. They were performing after this.

I can't wait.

...

Finally after sitting through one of the...weirdest performance I've ever watched. It was time for the New Directions.

And as expected of them, they pulled out all the stops with _Gangnam Style._ Showstopper indeed.

It was entertaining, bordering unexpected and expected. It was so wrong, it's right. For some reason, it worked for their group. The crowd loved it, and I had to admit that, I was suddenly nervous.

But there was nothing left to do but watch, wait, and hope for the best. So I just sat back and trained my eyes on no one else but Sabrina, wondering if they were going to use her golden voice aside from her dancing.

She danced. And danced so effortlessly. That and she was living in the moment, enjoying herself. To see her like this, carefree, all smiles, happy... _that and her sexy hips and shapely smooth legs..._

"Wow. Look at you. All focused and shit," Sebastian elbowed me.

I glared at him.

He just laughed then along with the rest of the crowd, he stood up and applauded them.

To see that I'm a good sport, I stood up as well, nodding to their performance, my hands on my pockets though. It's too much to ask me to give an early applause. I was already standing, wasn't I?

But everything happened all too fast. Just as the song was ending, just when they were at the peak of their performance, something happened. The shock was palpable over the crowd, with the room a sudden stand still in silence after that one big thud.

As the confetti cleared, we saw the group huddled over their fallen member, their chaperones rushing towards them.

Sprawled on the floor was a dark-haired female member. At once I scanned the rest just to check if it was Sabrina. I sighed inwardly in relief as I spotted her immediately telling her members to give way, the shock apparent on her face. She was white, her eyes wide, one fist clenched then something crossed her features that I couldn't identify.

And I felt bad for thinking that she was okay when her friend was injured in some way.

"It's Marley Rose," Sebastian muttered. "I hope it's nothing serious." I could only nod and watch as Jake Puckerman picked up Marley Rose and headed off the stage, the rest of the team fast on their heels.

There was nothing we really could do. I wanted to go to them, offer assistance, but it wasn't my place to do so. My place was to stay with my team.

But I couldn't shake off the way Sabrina looked. It's a look I never want to see on her. Worry mixed with fear and something else.

I was too lost in thought to notice that the silence was gone and was replaced with whispers, cries, among other things from the audience. I only came out of it when the host came out to call our attention.

"We will take a ten minute intermission as the judges decide on the winners. So for the mean time, sit down, relax, and go on a bathroom break. We'll be back shortly," he explained then the lights went on as he exited the stage.

Some people stood up and left, others stayed put and all around you could hear different conversations.

I didn't even notice that Sebastian left. I just saw him walking up and taking his seat beside mine.

I looked at him expectantly.

He shook his head. "I tried to talk to Blaine but when I got to the backstage, they've all gone."

My eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean gone?"

He scratched his nose and shrugged. "I asked the stage manager where they went and he said they just went out and left."

My eyebrows shot up. "No one stayed? Not even one?"

He shook his head then it hit him. He looked at me with wide eyes and mouth hung, and in a flash, he produced his phone, calling, I'm so sure of it, Blaine.

I scanned the judges' table and saw them filing in the auditorium, taking their respective seats, with the host approaching them.

I looked up at Sebastian.

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick up," he chanted, almost frantic.

Looking back at the judges, I saw the host nodding at them before he went up the stage.

"Damn it, Blaine! Answer your goddamn phone!" Sebastian almost shouted.

But it was too late.

"And we're back. Can all the groups come up the stage?" the host yelled.

Sebastian cursed and shoved his phone in his pocket. I clapped his shoulder and grimaced. "It's not our place. They should have known better. Let it go. You did all you could. We tried."

He sighed deeply and nodded as we walked up the stage and put our game faces on.

The host after looking at all the groups then turns towards the audience. "With the exception of the New Directions, every team is here. So as a courtesy of the 2011 National champs, may we call on them for one last time? McKinley High New Directions please come up the stage."

Almost instantaneously you could see all eyes trained towards both backstage entrances as well as towards the auditorium doors. But nothing.

The host gave a smile and looked to the judges. The judges gave a grim smile and a nod to proceed. "I guess that's that. Show Choir rule states that at any time, it is required that at least one member be present for the whole duration of the contest. As all the members of the New Directions are...not present, they are therefore officially disqualified."

Shock, confusion, and outrage racked the audience while I glanced at Sebastian whose mouth was set in a fine line. We knew this would happen the moment he tried to call Blaine to warn them.

It was too late now.

They were officially out for the season with but only half of their performance to offer and in a foreign language at that.

I should be happy because with them gone, we were shoo-ins. I mean, I am, but I can't help but feel a bit disappointed. All that is left, even if we win, were questions we'll never get answers to. Like who was really better? But we really can't think about that now.

After they announced the runner ups, I just continued to smile, stay calm, and look proud. We all knew by now. We had to let everything go at least for now and prepare to enjoy our moment.

"And this year's Champions, by unanimous votes, go to... _Dalton Academy Warblers!"_

I struck a fist and yelled _yes_ as we collected the trophy, my team going crazy with excitement and exhilaration.

We were drowned in thundering applause, cheers, confetti and I just stood there accepting all the back claps, the one armed-hug, the fist bumps, the high-fives, my right hand clutching on the trophy as anchor.

I swear I would get more bruises from this more than I did during rehearsals. But I didn't care. This was our moment.

And I would have to give myself some credit.

In a way, this was my moment too.

"We did it captain. Thanks to you! Good job!" Sebastian punched my arm. I let him, grinning wickedly at him.

"You know what this means do you?" I asked him.

He tilted his head, "Free booze and chews at your place 'til the sun comes up?" He asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes?

I laughed heartily and loudly, shaking my head at him. Then quickly deadpanned. "Regionals. Greater pressure, greater effort. _Harder practice_."

He backed away and frowned at me. "Man, you know how to kill a moment." Then his eyes widened. "Wait, you're serious."

I raised my brows at him.

A look of horror crossed his face. "Crap."

Then I broke into a fit of laughs, and then once I was steady enough, I cupped my hands over my lips and shouted to my team. _"Party at my house! Let's go champs!"_

After a collective _yeah _and _all rights _and _yes _they all filed out of the auditorium.

"Well played, boss," Sebastian clapped at me.

I shrugged.

"So..."

Crap, here it comes.

I decided to play it as cool as I can last.

"_So..." _he repeated louder. "What are your plans after this?"

I looked up and wrinkled my nose. "Plans? Well I plan on buying lots and lots of alcohol, order an army's worth of pizza, and then sleep a sleep of the triumphant."

I didn't have to look at him to see that he was rolling his eyes.

"_So..._" again he really wasn't letting this go. "Now that our team will move forward and the New Directions are out... will you _finally_ ask Sabrina out?"

_There it is._

I stopped walking and looked at him. To his credit, he washed the smirk on his face and knew I was being serious.

"Honestly? I don't know yet," I admitted.

He looked at me confused. "What's not to get? You obviously like her. And from what I see, I think she's responding positively to you."

I shook my head. "It's not that."

He frowned at me. "Don't tell me it's about _Regionals _and crap. I already know about the pink rose you gave her."

I tried not to flinch. _Boy_, was someone going to hear it tomorrow. _Lock your doors freshman._

"What do you want to hear, Sebastian? That I like her? That I want to know her? That I want to date her?" I looked directly at him.

He looked at me a full minute, sighed, and shook his head. "All I'm saying that, there should be nothing to hold you back now."

"But there is." I sighed.

He crossed his arms again. "Like what?"

I turned my back to him and started walking. He would follow anyway.

"It's almost halfway through my senior year...her senior year as well..." I said quietly.

I heard him sigh. "I see. You have plans."

"She probably has plans too," I added.

We were silent for a while when I heard his footsteps stop. I looked back at him and he shook his head at me.

"Plans are just that, _plans_, Hunter. If you really wanted to, you still have time to work things through. Change them. Who knows? You haven't even given it a chance yet."

I had to admit that there was some truth to that. And even if he didn't say it, I knew that all along.

It's just that.

I don't want to be in a position where I would make her compromise what she's planned and trained for.

I don't know how much I could adjust for her.

And a few months might not be enough.

"We'll see. But right now, let me give you all my undivided attention, you once losers." I grinned trying to change the topic.

He grinned back but raised a brow. "Ouch. Fine. Let's go to your castle and get everyone wasted as hell!"

I laughed and went to my team.

I can think of that more tomorrow. I will, as promised. But right now, I am here with my team.

Looking at them, happy, proud, energized... I was proud.

Grinning, I swung my arm around the nearest member, Nick and I punched Jeff's arm lightly. "What do you say, gents? Let's go reap the fruits of our labour with righteous old grape and fermented barley. Or you know, good 'ol beer."

"Hell yeah!" Jeff pumped his fists in the air.

"That's the spirit. Enjoy it now, because practice starts, the day after tomorrow," I smirked.

Cue collective groans.

I chuckled.

This was just the beginning.

**AN: Hi. I don't know what happened to my AN during the first chapter but hey. This is my first Glee fanfic and you have one Hunter Clarington to thank or blame for this story. I don't own anything, just the plot and Sabrina Valmont, my OC which draws great inspiration from the lovely Kristin Kreuk's look and my fondness for Audrey Hepburn. Because both characters are relatively new, (Hunter and my OC of course, Sabrina), I decided to write this also in the perspective of Sabrina so we can know the two of them better though I have yet to post her side of the story. For now, just see things through Hunter's eyes. Hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Dalton Academy_

"_Hunter!"_

I craned my neck up towards the caller, pausing midway down the staircase.

Sebastian quickly made his way down, still catching his breath he looked at me with the grin I don't trust at all.

"Phew. Finally, I found you. Where were you?" He asked.

I held up my coffee to him.

His rolled his eyes and shook his head as he chuckled. "Of course. I knew I should've gone to the caf first."

I put a hand in my pocket and looked at him impatiently. "What is it Sebastian?"

His eyes lit up and in a flash he had one heavy hand on my shoulder and another on my back, pushing me. It was a good thing that I was able to manage my drink before I quickly shrugged him off.

I gave him the eye while trying to fix my collar and straighten my blazer with my free hand.

He raised his palms to me, apologetic but the excitement never waned. "Sorry. It's just, I really need you to see this and apparently, I've been looking in the wrong places."

My forehead wrinkled but I nodded at him to continue.

"Wait, where were you headed anyway?"

"Commons. Now stop stalling and—"

"_Perfect!" _he exclaimed, cutting me off. "Because you'll like what I have to show you."

"How reassuring," I said sarcastically as I started to walk towards the common room.

"Oh, you doubt me?" He said with false astonishment while keeping pace with me. Then he grinned that cocky grin of his. "Trust me on this one. You'll like this…_surprise."_

I halted my steps.

I had to sigh inwardly. As if I didn't know what he was referring to. Or rather, _who._ I glanced at Sebastian and saw his self-assured smirk. Yep. Definitely confirming what I had in mind.

"Your…surprise has actually been asking for you…_personally _for a few minutes now," he said excitedly, his eyes obviously gauging my every reaction.

I gave in and sighed. There was nothing to do but just go with this. Nearing the entrance, I stilled my heart before it went anywhere near crazy but before I could go in the commons, Sebastian moved past me and went in ahead.

"Look who I finally found wandering around," he announced, my brow twitching in annoyance.

I strode inside and—

_I have never felt the need to urge to punch someone right now._

"Sorry to keep you waiting—er…" Sebastian paused as he saw what I saw.

Just as I thought, it was Sabrina. Effortlessly beautiful. Flawless.

…and _Thad_. Who had a death wish.

When I walked in, they were half frozen from their conversation looking at us in surprise. A quick scan showed that Sabrina was sitting in one of the couches, her back slightly away from the back of the couch, indicating that she was looking up at Thad who was standing at the back of it, one hand resting on the top edge as he leant over her.

Judging from their expressions, they were a mix of laughter and genuine surprise at seeing us.

I kept my cool and looked from Thad who just smiled in greeting, clueless as to how much I wanted to kill him, and to Sabrina who, unfortunately for me, recovered from her surprise, raised a hand and gave a bright smile.

"Hello," she moved to stand up but I gestured for her to remain seated.

Placing my hand back my pocket I walked towards the long table and sat on my designated chair. I faced her and gave a small half-smile. "I heard you were looking for me?"

She nodded and sat across me. "Yes. I'm the appointed messenger of my team for today. Sorry, is this a bad time?" she asked tentatively, her brows drew together.

I was about to answer when Sebastian decided to interrupt.

"Oh, _no." _Sebastian shook his head as he sat beside her, draping and arm on her shoulders. I felt my mouth twitch. "He was on his way here whether or not I called him anyway. But it seems that it's actually _us_ who were interrupting _you." _He looked from her to Thad who was still leaning on the couch watching us.

"You mean me?" he said astonished. No one spoke so he laughed while raising his palms out in surrender. "Oh I just happened to pass by when I saw Sabs waiting here alone."

I didn't like the way he said her name so casually. Even worse, he called her by a _nickname._

"So you figured it would be a great time for a…_'chat'" _He air quoted. "With your 'ol buddy _Sabs, _was it?"

"Well, if you mean by your 'chat' that if I was flirting with her. No. We were just talking." Thad said calmly. "Right, Sabs?"

Good thing my hands were clasped tight together, otherwise I would've balled them into fists at how nonchalantly he was talking. We all know how Thad is. He's a good kid, but he was also one of the biggest flirts around campus. And to hear him past first name basis with Sabrina…with something as…I don't know, _common _was highly irritating. Like it didn't fit well.

Sabrina on the other hand cocked an eyebrow and was trying to hold back a laugh as she nodded at him.

Sebastian noticed their exchange. "So you two…" He looked back and forth from them. "You _know _each other? Just to be clear."

They both nodded then. _Wonderful. _

"We used to date?" Thad looked at Sabrina to confirm this.

Her eyes widened then narrowed at him. "That was a secret."

"_Really_, now? Somehow, I'm not buying this. Thad, _sir_, you don't _date_." Sebastian snorted then gave Sabrina's shoulders a squeeze. "Now cut it out and tell us the truth."

Sabrina and Thad burst into laughter then, well, more Thad than Sabrina. She covered a cough with her hand and kept it there as she laughed softly.

How much longer will I keep my silence? Better question, how much longer _can _I stay like this?

"Thad is my current dance partner at _Lowell's," _Sabrina explained. Thad nodded in confirmation.

I relaxed a little. _Only the tiniest bit._ It was good that it's not what I feared but still the thought of his hands all over her. I'll stop right here. Lowell's is that swanky dance studio she goes to. And I knew Thad trains outside but I didn't know it was at the same studio. How can I miss this? Or rather, how come Sebastian didn't know this? I looked at him for answers.

He shrugged and shook his head then he looked at Thad. "Really? Since when did you transfer to Lowell's?"

Thad rubbed his ear. "Just a few months ago."

"Then how come you never greet her until now?" Sebastian pressed. Good question.

He wrinkled his nose. "Of course I do. You just don't notice. Plus, we don't really have time to interact outside dance class. Anyway, I still have a class to go to. So, I'll go on ahead, okay?" He turned to me.

I sighed and gave a nod. "Go ahead."

He nodded back then turned towards Sabrina who tried to get up but Sebastian kept his arm around her.

He bent down at her anyway and almost went in for a one-armed hug but thought against it at the last second as he raised his hand and brushed his hair back instead.

"See you tomorrow, Sab-no-_Sabrina_." He said noticing the tension. Wise man.

Sabrina smiled back at him. "Bye Thad."

He turned to Sebastian and raised his brows at him.

Sebastian shooed him off with his free hand. "Yeah, yeah. Just go on already."

Thad rolled his eyes and went out.

"_Surprise ruiner."_ Sebastian muttered.

Sabrina looked at him funny.

I cleared my throat, rested my elbows on the table and opened a hand out to her. "So you were saying, Sabrina? Or would you rather we call you…Sabs?"

She jumped then looked at me then, a tinge of red coloring her face.

"Yeah, _Sabs. _Whatever do you require of us at this moment?" Sebastian chimed in.

"Right. Sorry. Well, first of all, I never really offered my congratulations personally to you guys what with our…unfortunate exit." She wrinkled her nose then smiled at both of us. "I know it's been a week now, but, in behalf of McKinley High, congratulations Warblers!"

I smiled at her. "In behalf of the Warblers, we appreciate your congratulations."

"It would've been better though if we won _after _you showed your whole performance," Sebastian injected.

She sighed. "Well, regrettably we all would've wished otherwise but some things aren't meant to be."

"All true. So what brings you here anyway? And if we ever get a message, why not send Blaine?" I tilted my head at her.

She blinked, absently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, to cut it short, it seems that I was the only one who was available today and also, I was already on my way out so they volunteered me to ask you guys of something. Though, I have to admit, I am a bit nervous to go here by myself." She bit her lip and her eyes shifted her gaze.

"A sea of boys makes you nervous?" Sebastian wagged his eyebrows at her.

She was all red now as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be scared in a sea of testosterone. You can just bat your eyelash at any of these pansies and they'll be eating out of your hands," Sebastian winked at her.

She bit her lip uneasily.

I coughed. And when Sebastian looked at me I gave him a look to stop it. He shook his head and sighed.

"Though you do attract a sensible amount of attention," Sebastian smirked, obviously baiting me.

I'll bite anyway.

I looked directly at Sabrina who was still blushing. "Did you run into some trouble here?" Swearing to settle the score with whoever as much as touch a hair.

She nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and averted her gaze. "Not really."

Okay. Time to ask the lawyer.

Sebastian snorted.

Or not.

"Oh please, I had to rescue her from a horde of aforementioned sea of testosterone, crowding her in the hallway," Sebastian smirked at me.

I felt some relief. Well good to know Sebastian Smythe did one good thing for me.

I leant back and smiled in amusement, may cheek resting on my palm. "Rescue. Right. You just did that to protect you..._selection_."

Sabrina stifled a giggle with a cough as Sebastian all out scowled at me. Then with an evil glint in his eyes, he suddenly cupped Sabrina's face and tilted it up to him.

Bastard.

"Now was that suppressed giggle a good way to repay your savior?" he said as seductively as he could.

I rolled my eyes.

Sabrina recovering from her shock, pushed Sebastian away successfully and sat down on the opposite seat, nearer me. She was about to say something but I stood up and went between them.

I faced Sabrina and smiled at her. "Ignore him. So finally, what was your message?"

Sabrina smiled at me and shot Sebastian an apologetic smile. "Sorry and thank you Sebastian."

He crossed his arms and legs then motioned for her to get on with it.

She looked up at me. "He actually did help me out though. I couldn't…get past your schoolmates. But enough delays, I'm here to ask a favor. And it's perfectly understandable if you decline." She paused.

I nodded at her to continue.

"Well, you might've heard that with our loss, our glee club is officially out for the season. And with that, we lost our room, our budget, everything. And with Finn and Couch Sylvester's…conflict, she's been booking every available rooms, as well as our auditorium just so we don't get any meetings or rehearsals done," she explained.

I did hear about this. I also heard that the members split up and joined different groups.

"But if you guys know Finn, he doesn't give up that easily. So he's fighting for ways to get us up and going. And it starts with our winter concert. But budget is tight, and even if…some were willing to give sizeable donations, Finn still wants us to work hard for it together. But the priority right now is rehearsal space," she paused gauging my reaction.

_Of all the— _Of course. _Of course_ you send Sabrina to me. I knew it. I just knew it was Chang who set this up. Chang who saw our looks during Sectionals. And I know, just really know that the whole club knew and they were deliberately doing this to _me_. 

And there's one more thing I know. I know she's not on to anything. She's here…_innocently. _They weren't just playing me, they were playing _her._

Well then, by all means, I'll play.

Sebastian flashed me a look, his eyebrow raised, his mouth curved upwards. Oh he was enjoying this too.

"Hunter?" Sabrina waved her hand at me.

Leaning forward, I tilted my head at her. "So you wanted to ask permission to use our auditorium? That's it right?"

She reddened once more and again it stirred mixed things in me. "In a way, yes. Just for an hour or two for Friday night. It's the only night for this week that we don't have an adequate place. I know it's a long shot…and all sorts of…weird and kind of inappropriate actually, and you have _Regionals _to think about but…" she trailed off, embarrassed and nervous, finding words.

"Just out of curiosity, what made you think of Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

Sabrina looked at him. "I was wondering the same thing. But Blaine suggested it, and maybe we're really desperate?" She smiled shyly at both of us.

I was about to speak when Sebastian beat me to it. He shrugged and drummed on the arm rest absently. "I'm cool with it. We don't have anything planned for that night anyways and I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind. Most of us sang with them last year anyway. But, Hunter, what do you think? It's ultimately your decision." He grinned knowingly then.

Definitely enjoying this, he was.

"It's not _my _decision per se. You would have to ask special permission from the admin," I started.

She nodded. "Yes, of course. But it was still prudent to ask you guys first before we take care of all that. And we're willing to pay for a formal rental fee for the hours clocked in."

"Blaine would've been easier you know. He knows the process," I pointed out.

She touched her nose briefly. "I agree but, I've all they got to deliver the message today. Sorry."

I drummed my fingers on the table and thought for a while.

Damn it. They've backed me on a corner here.

If I refuse, I'll be jerk of the year and would only reaffirm what they think of me and they would probably do all that they can to get Sabrina away from me.

But if I agree… there would be consequences too. They would confirm that I couldn't say no to her and would do nasty things to break me.

I looked at her and…wrong move.

She looked at me hopefully, even managing to give a small shy smile.

Fuck it.

I took a deep breath and leant back my seat. "Fine." I finally said.

Her face brightened as she gave a big surprised and grateful smile. "Really?"

Sebastian uncrossed his arms and raised his brows at me, grinning as well. "Yeah, _really_?"

I pretended to look bored and threw my hand out at their direction casually. "Why not? Our rehearsals start next week so your club can borrow our auditorium from tomorrow until Friday if you want."

She kept on smiling at me. Definitely worth it. I grinned inwardly.

"Thank you, really. This means a lot," she said happily.

I felt warm then but kept my emotions intact. "Just get Blaine to come here and do all the dirty work. He knows the drill."

Then her eyes drew together briefly as something crossed her features. "But seriously, what do you guys want in return? No…catch?" she asked cautiously.

I shook my head. "We already won against you guys. And that's a full year of boasting rights. And you guys acknowledged it. I find no further satisfaction in torturing you guys."

She chuckled. "Right."

Sebastian stood up and put his hands on his hip. "Now hold on a minute there."

We both looked at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You can't just give it to them _that _easily."

I raised a brow at him. "Sure I can. I just did."

He shook his head. "No."

My mouth twitched. "No?" I repeated.

Then his face broke into a wicked grin. "I have a condition."

Sabrina raised her brows at him.

"Okay, I'll humor you. What's your condition, Warbler Sebastian?" I asked.

He went out and called in the other Warblers who were waiting outside to get in. I get it now. _Smooth, Sebastian. Smooth. _We all know where this is going.

Sabrina tried not to act surprised as they all filed in and formed a circle around her as she remained calm. Ready. That's my girl. Well, soon, I hope anyways.

Sebastian leant down to her eye level. "Simple really. Sing one song with us."

She blinked and stepped back.

"What's going on here?"

And like the sea parting, the Warblers made way as Blaine Anderson suddenly appeared and walked over to stand in front of Sabrina.

"Oh Blaine, so nice of you to join us," Sebastian said excitedly.

"Blaine, I thought you were busy," Sabrina asked him in surprise.

Blaine shook his head at her. "I cut some time off. Someone had to check if you were still alive." He then eyed Sebastian and me suspiciously then he looked back at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. And Hunter agreed but—"

He didn't let her finish and looked at me with that glint of knowledge in his eyes as I predicted and smirked. "Oh really now, Hunter. You agreed? Just like that."

I had to smile as I kept on drumming my fingers on the table. "Yes. Just like that. Although, the rest of the Warblers do have a small request first." I nodded my head at their direction and they were all grinning at him.

"Yes, we just wanted the chance to sing a song with Ms. Valmont here," Sebastian added as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine chuckled. "Typical." Then he looked at Sabrina. "Are you okay with this?"

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "I can handle this. It's just one song."

Blaine beamed at her in pride.

"So why don't you run along, Blaine and do the papers," Sebastian shooed him away.

He nodded. "Fine. We leave together, okay?"

Sabrina nodded at him.

And he was out.

"So…" Sebastian looked at Sabrina.

"Bring it," she grinned.

And as if on cue, all the guys started moving and making the appropriate sounds to Colbie Callait's _Brighter than the sun. _Good choice Sebastian. Her voice would be perfect for this.

And to her credit, Sabrina sang along confident and cheerful.

I decided to just enjoy and watch them first.

I was, after all, watching her and her alone singing live in front of me, for the first time.

And it's only making it hard to think against wanting something with her.

I could tell my team liked her. What's not to like?

On her last verses, I stood up and joined them. Singing in the background for her is no problem. I can watch her all day, everyday.

Everyone twirled her around and I stepped in for my turn. Touching her shoulder, she spun around me her eyes lighting up in surprise. I offered my hand and she took it. I twirled her once, her other hand resting on my chest when she spun facing me and I held her gaze as I dipped her playfully as she sang the last lines.

When the song ended, I righted her and the sudden closeness made me want to just kiss her already. But I can't. Not right now anyway.

So I flashed a smile at her, let her go, and started clapping. Everyone joined in, cheering and applauding her.

She blushed and laughed as she gave a small bow.

Our gazes met and for a second there, I think I felt something from her. But I averted my gaze and gave a cough before bringing my eyes back up at her.

There was a tiny bit of disappointment in her look but she smiled at me anyway. "So… I guess, I can go now?"

I nodded at her. "Yes. Jeff can show you where Blaine is."

"Okay. It was great to sing with you guys. I wish you all the best for _regionals. _And Hunter," she started walking up to me and hesitantly reached out to touch my arm. "Thank you."

I half-smiled at her. "Okay. Now go, before I change my mind."

She chuckled. "Good bye Warblers."

"Bye Sabrina," they chorused.

"Wait. Why Jeff?" Sebastian complained.

"Because you'll only end up flirting with Blaine. I thought to save you from embarrassment," I said.

He gave me a dirty look and sunk on the couch. "Fine."

Laughing, Jeff, the perpetual gentleman, offered to take her books and motioned for her to follow him. "C'mon."

Then with one final glance, they left.

"So that was Hunter's girlfriend. How'd you like her?" Sebastian blurted out coming at me so quickly I froze.

A lot of whistles, cheers, and jeers, erupted that I looked at all of them with murder on my face. To their credit, they all stopped. Except Sebastian of course, who smirked at me and mouthed "Payback, bitch."

I decided to just roll my eyes and walk out, thinking of a hundred ways to kill Sebastian.

But when I was far enough, I had to smile.

"Hunter, wait."

Oh but there's more.

I stopped and turned to Sabrina who walked up behind me.

"I forgot to invite you guys to come over our fundraiser. We'll be setting up a sort of mini-fair with a few booths and mini-concerts, things like that this weekend. We hope you guys could make it. I sure would love to see you then."

I moved closer and turned her wrist over, feeling the rose brooch I gave her, earning another beautiful splatter of color on her porcelain face, then I grinned at her.

She looked at me at a loss for words, but she never withdrew her hand.

"I'm glad to see it's still there." I said plainly then I let go and started to turn around. "I'll tell my team to come. See you Sabrina."

I didn't bother to look back at her and just kept on walking.

She had to know, right?

I'm sure she did.

So was I ready to now actively pursue her?

Of course not.

…yet.

But it's a start.

I grinned as I pushed past the double doors of our entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hunter's POV_

_McKinley_

As promised, I had the Warblers go to New Direction's fund raiser. It was a different feeling to come here sans uniforms just for this weekend. No taunts, tricks, schemes… just well, for fun. It was still the holidays after all. And with the grueling things I have in store for them come training time, they needed all the fun and rest they can have.

We pushed pass the entrance and entered the hallway of our "rival" school and yet, we weren't greeted by that many stares as before. Maybe it's because of our casual clothing, or maybe it's because of all the _Klaine _thing that went on for two years. I guess we were more sister schools, when it comes to familiarity now.

Though, I had to admit, most, if not all, had our own share of flirty looks from the students. Looks, I blatantly ignored.

The only look I wanted was from a certain—_what the hell?_

Suddenly I felt weight on my shoulders.

"Don't elbow me for a second!"

_Sebastian._

I scowled at him. "You have three."

He smirked. "Will you relax? I just wanted to tell you that we've passed through three hallways already and you my _friend_, are made of _ice_. There were like a dozen girls out there who were totally undressing you with their eyes and you just walked on without even batting an eyelash."

I shrugged him off then with a huff and re-adjusted my blazer, scowling at him. "Was that all?"

He chuckled. "Man, it's either you think these girls are beneath you or you really have it bad for—" he stopped noticing my expression.

Good. Because that glower is reserved for only special occasions.

"Oh look there they are," Jeff said hurriedly noticing the tension.

Sebastian broke into a grin and looked at the direction Jeff was pointing to. "Excellent."

We all walked towards the open field and saw them.

It was surprisingly a big fair. A big fair smack in the middle of winter. A little, well, unusual especially for the small Ferris wheel they had. It was freezing out here but everything looked warm and inviting, I had to admit. They converted the snow-covered football field into a mini-carnival, with tents everywhere, big and small. There were a great number of people who came, both students and non-students. Some were familiar, and most probably the parents and siblings of the club members that I saw during _Sectionals. _I was about to wonder how they pulled this off and whether this is even a fundraiser at all when I saw a big tarpaulin with Congressman Hummel's picture.

"I guess Kurt's dad thinks their glee club is something worth funding," Sebastian remarked.

"Oh hi! You made it!" came a voice suddenly.

It was their tall brunette star player, Marley Rose.

Sebastian grinned at her. "Of course we would."

"Great. Well, I'll be your guide for a few minutes before I let you all wander on your own. Do you have any questions before I show you the booths?" she said cheerfully.

Sebastian stepped closer. Of course he had questions. "Quite a turnout you have here. I thought you guys lacked funds?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "I know right? It's unbelievable! But when Kurt's dad found out, he called on all of our parents as well as the parents of the former members and they all pitched in to make this possible. They all think that glee club was one of the best things to happen for us kids, as well as for future members. And, well, I have to agree with that." she blushed.

If you think about it, what she said made sense especially since most of the members were former outcasts who found a place to belong to. We were among the lucky ones back at Dalton. Glee club is one of the premiere organizations.

"Well, it did wonders for most of your alumni," Cameron piped in.

Marley nodded. "That's true. We really do hope to keep the dream alive. But for now, do you have any more questions?"

I looked at my team and they all shook their heads at me. Pushing my hands in my pockets, I tilted my head at her, affording a half-smile. "Lead the way."

She grinned and gave two thumbs up. "Great."

We all followed as she walked us near the booths as she talked on. It was a hodge podge of various booths and stands of all kinds. Food, entertainment, education… there was even a career consultation booth set up by their guidance counselor.

Marley stopped us for a while. "Basically, that's it. There's food, games, shows, um, counseling. Choose your pick. And you can ride the mini-Ferris Wheel, a dollar for a pair. Feel free to roam around and please, if you can, please place any other donations over at the east exit. Half of the proceeds will go to our club fund, and the other half will go to Ms. Pillsbury's campaign for her anti-bullying program. "

Anti-bullying program, hmm.

"So wait, how is it for you guys? Does each of your members have a station that you're manning or are there other club-sponsored booths?" Jeff asked, trying to make conversation. I guess we really did just let her talk.

She smiled at him. "A bit of both, actually."

"What booth are _you_ manning?" Thad suddenly asked…_charmingly. _

_Typical. _

She took a step back. "Er…"

I was about to smack him when I noticed Sebastian staring at something intently. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the biggest tent in the middle of the field.

"Oh. Silly me, I forgot our main attraction! You guys might want to just check it out yourselves," she grinned. "It's actually one of the booths I'm manning to answer your question. The other is with my mom with her pies."

I nodded at her. "Well, I'm all about the big tents. I'm going." Then I looked at my members.

Sebastian looked at me, smirked, then asked her. "Just out of curiosity, what booth is Blaine assigned to?"

I had to roll my eyes.

Marley giggled. "That would be the same booth."

Sebastian grinned then. "_Interesting_. And again, who else am I curious about…oh! What about Valmont?"

She scrunched her face in confusion. "Oh you mean, Sabrina?" Then her reaction changed so quickly as if she just remembered something. And I caught it. For a split second she glanced at me then immediately back to Sebastian now with a bit of nervousness.

I had to sigh inwardly. _They knew alright. _

The question is, what were they doing about it?

Sebastian caught it too and his eyes darted from her to mine then back to her with a smile growing wickedly by the second. "The very one."

Her eyes seem to light up in excitement. "Oh I'm not sure if she's there right now but that's one of her responsibilities."

Sebastian nodded at her. "Well, why don't we find out? Who else is coming?"

"I'll follow. I want to check out the dunk booth," Cameron said while eyeing a half-naked Sam Evans waiting to be dunked.

Sam Evans, huh? I _am _good with my aim. Maybe I'll do Cameron a favor and dunk Sabrina's ex later. The corners of my mouth lifted.

One by one they all chose their way leaving me, Sebastian, and Jeff as usual. The _de facto_ Warbler panel.

"I'll go on ahead, see you guys," Marley bid us good-bye. And we thanked her before walking over to the big tent.

Going through the curtain what we saw immediately was a big makeshift stage with a large jukebox and two microphone stands. It was empty. Actually, the whole tent looked deserted save for the sound of people talking and rustling over at what I would think as the makeshift back stage.

"There's no one here? Hello?" Sebastian called out.

I looked from the stage to the sides where I found the small stand. Walking over it I saw a sign saying 'Interlude 15 minutes'. "Well, this might be a clue."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at me while Jeff laughed.

I was about to tell them to just come back later when we saw someone who spotted us.

It was Blaine followed by Tina Cohen-Chang.

Blaine smiled as he jogged towards us. Chang looked at us in surprise and gave me a smirk especially as she remained standing there.

"Oh you guys are here! Jeff, Sebastian, and even _Hunter_!" I can see that he was hiding a smirk there as he said my name.

My eye twitched the slightest bit. Seriously, it was getting on my nerves already. But I decided to play along so I gave a shrug and a smirk. "Wouldn't miss this for the world." I said breezily.

He grinned wider, his eyes had a dangerous glint there. "I'm sure you would."

"Blaine, what's this all about anyway? You guys staging a ten-minute play or something?" Sebastian cut in.

He looked at him and shook his head. "No. It's a jukebox challenge, sort-of. You guys get to pick any song to be sung by the glee club member on duty. One dollar, one song. If by some chance the assigned member can't sing your request, you get two dollars back."

"Has that happened yet?" Jeff asked.

Blaine looked at Tina who shook her head proudly before looking at us grinning triumphantly. "We haven't so far."

"And are you on this shift?" Sebastian asked almost too eager.

Blaine laughed and shook his head once. "No. My shift is over. We're actually just waiting for our reliever. Aren't we Tina?"

She nodded then checked her watch. "_She'll _be here shortly. I just called her over from her current booth. And I'm sure she'll do anything to get out of that one." She grinned at me knowingly.

Oh no. _This was a set-up!_ I really don't get what they want me to do or what they expect from me. I tried not to be affected and just remained calm and cool.

But, _damn it._

And in the background I can hear the obvious snickering and elbowing of my so-called friends.

"Did you hear that, Jeffrey? _She's _coming," Sebastian nudged Jeff.

Jeff stifled a laugh.

I saw Blaine and Tina exchange a conspiratorial look.

Before anything else was said, a phone rang.

"Oh, that's me," Tina said while retrieving her phone. Looking at the caller ID, her chinky eyes grew wide and sought Blaine's. "It's Sabrina."

I swallowed. Good God woman, answer!

She answered. "Sabrina, what's up? Where are you?"

From the furrow in Tina Cohen-Chang's forehead that was visible through her blunt bangs, something was up.

"I see. No, no. It's fine. It's just…if you could really just high-tail it here… No. Yes, I understand. Good luck there," she hang up.

"Problem?" Blaine asked Tina.

Tina shook her head and sighed as we all waited almost impatiently at what was going on. "She's stuck at her booth. They can't find Jake anywhere to relieve her."

This would be the opportune moment to slink away and find wherever her booth was.

"Well then, since there's nothing more to do here…" I started while slowly walking away.

As if reading my mind, _of course, _both Tina and Blaine's eyes lit up as something suddenly dawned on them.

Sebastian and Jeff, not ones to miss a beat, caught it too but to their credit, they didn't say anything. Just exchanged knowing looks and grinned.

Blaine, his eyes wide, his brows raised, turned to me then and tried to put an apologetic look on his face but you could tell he was clearly stifling a smirk. "Sorry. You guys go check out the _other_ booths for now. Looks like it's going to take a while for this one to start again."

I had to roll my eyes mentally but opted to just relax and soften my smirk a notch. "Well, then." I gave a nod at him then started walking out.

"Oh Sebastian, a word?" Blaine called out.

Sebastian looked at me, both asking and challenging. I just motioned with my head for him to go while I continue to walk out with Jeff in tow.

Stepping out into the cold I calculated how many tents I have to check out to find Sabrina. Because, let's face it. I'd rather be anywhere than here if not for her.

Just then Sebastian emerged from the tent with his all knowing smirk.

I raised a brow at him and craned my neck. As if I had to ask further.

He walked a few paces ahead of us then paused, turning his head slightly to look at us,he motioned with his head. "Follow me."

I looked at Jeff to ask if he was coming.

He wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Of course. I can't leave you alone with Sebastian." He snickered, earning a death glare from him.

He backpedaled with his hands out, laughing.

I cleared my throat. "Shall we?"

Sebastian grinned. "Let's go."

…..

_Blaine's POV_

"So?"

I gave Tina a thumbs up and laughed. "They're on their way."

Tina smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "Wait 'til they find out exactly _what _booth Sabrina is handling. I'd pay good money to see the reaction on Hunter's face."

I laughed. "So true. After all the insults and schemes he put us through, it's kind of nice to see him squirming for once. All that tough exterior, being cracked by a girl. Imagine that."

Tina giggled. "True. But I do have a question Blaine. How is this going to affect Sabrina?" her brows drew together slightly.

I thought for a while, touching my hair. "Well, aren't you two close nowadays? Does she like him?"

She shrugged and shook her head. "She doesn't say much. I tried asking her if she liked someone and she just kind of evades the topic, saying that, her focus right now is to choose the right dance school."

I pursed my lips. "But you're sure you notice their exchange during sectionals?"

She nodded. "I did. And you saw the way they looked at each other during that run-in at _Breadstix_."

"How did they meet anyway?" I pulled on an earlobe.

"Oh that I can answer. She told me she formally met them at _Lima Bean, _him and Sebastian by the way. And that's it. I have to Heimlich information from her. You know she only really talks to Quinn and maybe Sam sometimes," Tina said.

I huffed. "Well, what I can say is that, he is definitely attracted to her. I mean, c'mon, he let us use their auditorium just because it was she who asked!"

She giggled. "It's…well, that's kind of sweet you know. I just know that there's something more that's going on between those two… I mean, they're cute but…"

"Hunter Clarington is a sadistic, arrogant, cocky, robot," finished a voice.

We both turned to look at no other than our ringmaster, Finn.

Finn who was frowning. "Which is why, making him bend to will is a sweet payback." He chuckled.

Now I was the one who was frowning. "I'm all up for making Hunter squirm but Tina is right, what about Sabrina?"

"I don't really see the harm in it. At some level, I think that she likes him too. From what I'm seeing, we might be doing them both a favor in the long run. If he mellows down, hell, maybe we're all doing ourselves a favor," Finn said smugly.

He does have a point.

"But that doesn't mean that we'll be handing her over just like that," he added.

I nodded at that.

"Damn right we won't. I don't know him that well, and he hasn't done much to be on the trustworthy category but he _did _lend us the auditorium. That's…well, that's _something._ But it's not enough. I heard he used to be a really big snob. Well, still is…" Tina chimed in. "Blaine, what does Sebastian say?"

"He says that Hunter is actually okay. A true tyrant during rehearsals and practice, strict and very much the perfectionist, yes, but essentially, he's okay. Cold, aloof, and rigid, but dependable," I said recalling Sebastian's words.

Finn rolled his eyes. "It figures he would go for someone like Sabrina then. She's definitely one if not, the hottest chick here plus she's smart, talented, and well, sophisticated."

We all nodded. He was a snob alright. Like a Prince going straight for the most untouchable princess.

Untouchable.

That was Sabrina.

She's nice, caring, but there was something about her that makes her…intimidating. That, if I were straight, she's the one girl you want to have but you feel unworthy to get. She must have standards.

"Anyway, even they somehow wind up together, at least we'll be having the pleasure of making money from him, getting demands, and overall watching his hard façade crumble," I coalesced.

Finn smiled his signature half-smile.

Tina shook her head laughing. "Not at all manipulative guys. Not at all."

"Eh, he gets the girl…_if _he doesn't choke. Isn't that compensation enough for him?" Finn said. "Anyway, I know we'll be making lots of money if he gets to her booth."

I had to laugh then. "Yeah we would. I told Sebastian where to go."

"Speaking of Sebastian, you're not cheating on my bro again, are you?" Finn asked, his brow raised teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ha. Ha." I said sarcastically. "I need a gay friend now and then. So?"

He chuckled. "Relax. I was just kidding."

"I wonder how they're doing over there." Tina muttered.

….

_Hunter_

As soon as I entered Sabrina's tent, my eyes grew at what I saw and in a split second I stepped out, grabbing Sebastian and Jeff, dragging them outside.

They yanked free from me and I had to pause and pinch the bridge of my nose.

_It was a kissing booth._

_A kissing booth! _

A. Kissing. Booth.

I opened my eyes and saw the two staring at me. They took one look at me, exchanged glances then started all out laughing.

I scowled at them.

Sebastian holding his stomach while steadying his hand on his thigh, shook his head. "Well now."

Jeff was more successful in controlling his giggling fits.

Bastards.

"Looks like Christmas came early, eh?" Jeff remarked.

This only made Sebastian laugh louder. "Good one Jeff!"

They gave each other high fives.

Sebastian took a deep breath then looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Hunter. It's a good thing we didn't eat Indian today."

I was about to reply when Jeff whistled.

"Wow. What a line," he commented.

I looked immediately and saw that he was right. I can't even deny it now. My body was hot with jealousy and rage.

_How dare they kiss her!_

Suddenly a black-haired tanned jock came out with the goofiest grin, his friends greeting him with pats on his backs, light punches, and jeers.

"Dude, I just got a wet one from the hottest chick in school," he said.

"Hot damn! I got one too awhile ago and man oh man, a kiss from out school's premier princess. Damn those soft lips," said one of his baboon of a friend.

"I know what you mean brah. I can still taste her minty fresh chapstick. And it sure didn't hurt that she smelled incredible. I think I'm going to line up again," came a troglodyte.

"Hell, she can charge ten bucks or even maybe thirty and I'll still spring. It's like a taste of forbidden fruit. I hear that no one from this school has tapped that yet," another butt-ugly moron waggled his brows suggestively.

That was _it_.

I marched over towards the ticket girl-er-boy, Joe Hart. Dreadlocks guy. Staring down everyone and elbowing my way in front of the line. I must've looked murderous that no one stood long enough to block my way.

Luckily, Dreads didn't notice. I was that quick and mad looking.

"Greetings of peace Warblers!" he greeted us. "You here for a smooch? Only a buck for a kiss."

"How long has she been here?" I cut to the chase. Please say less than an hour.

He checked his watch. "It's supposed to be an hour but her reliever isn't here yet so… an hour and half. Why?" He looked at me curiously.

And another _satisfied _customer emerged from the tent screaming "Yes!"

"Hey, you're kinda holding up the line. Might wanna buy a ticket now?" he waved the tickets in my gaze.

With a tight voice I found myself asking, "How many tickets are left?"

He blinked at me in surprise and started counting.

I didn't realize I was tapping my foot as I glared at the line behind me. They all stepped back and averted their gaze.

"Hunter?" Sebastian called.

I ignored him.

"Hunter!" He said louder. I grimaced and faced him with a very twitchy eyebrow.

He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at me. "What are you doing?"

Before I can answer him Dreads finally finished counting. "Around fifty tickets left."

Fifty? Fine.

But Sebastian kept on. "Hunter?"

I glanced at him while fishing some bills from my wallet and slapping them on the table. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

He looked at me with genuine surprise and confusion then turned to Jeff for answers but he saw the same expression on our blonde friend's face.

Dreads threw his hands at us. "Whoa whoa whoa! You're buying it all?"

I cocked my head to the side. "That's fifty bucks right?"

He puffed his cheeks and let out a breath. "Okay then." He then took the money, gave me the roll of tickets then proceeded to put the closed sign outside, much to the dismay of those waiting in line. Yeah, go home nerds.

"Show's over guys," He proclaimed.

"Wow. You're going to cash in _that _many kisses, man?" Sebastian asked me incredulously.

I scoffed at him before ripping out a solitary ticket while keeping the rest inside my leather messenger bag. "Of course not."

"Oh my God. You're _saving _her!" Sebastian exclaimed. He grinned widely. "You're saving her from these pervy dickheads!"

Jeff clapped my back and grinned at me. "Or, he just wants to keep her to himself."

I glowered at him.

He raised his palms out in surrender but his shoulders still shook from laughing. "I kid, I kid."

Sebastian punched me in the arm. "Well, don't keep her waiting. Go get her, tiger."

After giving them one last look, I fixed my hair and went in.

I've never been this impulsive but the thought of all those perverted dicks objectifying her _and _getting a kiss from her was too much to take.

Well what do you know.

I was the jealous type.

I didn't know what I was doing right now. For the first time in what seems like forever, I Hunter Clarington, don't have a plan ready.

I'm just going with my gut feel.

I saw her rinsing her mouth and popping a mint while looking at Joe. "Joe, is Jake here yet?" she asked with so much hope in her voice.

Joe shook his head absent mindedly as he started calculating figures in his head, his register on his hands.

She sighed audibly in frustration. "I don't know how many more I can take. Why oh why did I ever agree to this?" she whined.

Joe looked at her then and offered a kind smile. "It's for a good cause? And by popular demand?"

Sabrina pouted and wrinkled her nose.

"Anyway, the good news is that, I just closed," He said and she visibly cheered up at once.

"But you do have just one more frog to kiss," he motioned to my direction.

And in that instant our eyes met.

Her blue-green eyes widened in surprise as her delicate mouth gaped the slightest bit, a tinge of red coloring her face.

I can feel my own cheeks heating up but I had to remind myself to stay cool.

_Calm._

Being the male in the room, I decided to spare her some awkwardness by offering a half-smile and a raised hand in greeting.

She blinked, straightened up in her seat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hunter, hi." She greeted shyly.

I walked closer to her. "Sabrina," I greeted back with a nod.

From my peripheral vision I saw Joe look from her to me then grinned.

"Well, I'll leave you two now," then he gave me a look. "Be nice. I'm watching you," he warned.

But we both just ignored him, our gazes never breaking.

I covered my mouth as I gave a cough, clearning my throat. "So, should I sit or—

"Oh! Please, do," she answered while gesturing to the seat across from her. She bit her lip and brushed another strand of hair behind her ear. "So, um. You made it."

I sat down and leant back the chair. "I promised, didn't I?"

She smiled. "You did. Thank you."

I smiled back.

And just like that we were enveloped in silence. _A very awkward silence._

The tension was so palpable, it was driving me nuts.

"So—"

"I—"

We both started.

"No you go first," I insisted.

She shook her head. "No please, go ahead."

We looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

I massaged the back of my neck and smiled at her. "Well, this isn't awkward at all."

She covered her mouth as she giggled. "Of _course _not." She then blinked and tilted her head to the side. "How'd you end up here anyway? Randomly?"

"My first stop was at the big top of yours but unfortunately, no one was available to sing for us. And we heard that this tent was the nearest one with the most attraction." I said as breezy as I could. Stay cool, Hunter.

Her brows raised in understanding. "I see." She bit her lip and looked apologetic. "Sorry for that. It's supposed to be me up there but as you can see, I'm stuck here. Wait, _most attraction?_"

"The line was long," I answered with a shrug.

She turned beet red. "Don't remind me. I don't know how that happened."

_Silly girl. _I almost scoffed at her. "Oh please, Sabrina. Spare me the false modesty. You honestly think that you aren't _that _attractive to the male populace?"

She pulled on an earlobe nervously. "I told you, I just keep a low profile. I honestly didn't think people knew me that much."

"To tell you honestly, I knew it was you who was supposed to man your jukebox challenge. And Sebastian and I wanted a show to watch so I'm here to collect you from whatever responsibility that kept you from giving us a performance," I said before leaning towards her until my lips were near her ear, earning a small yelp from her. "That and I overheard you were dreading whatever it was you were manning."

I leant back and saw that her eyes were wide and she was blushing outright now, her hands folded near her chest. Then her eyes lit up as she looked at me.

"So you're here to get me so I can fulfill your jukebox challenge…and…to save me?" she asked slowly, carefully.

I gave a nod. "Well, not my challenge but Sebastian's. Sebastian was adamant in getting a show from you." I said, answering her first question while evading her last. I wanted to berate myself for not being entirely truthful, well, more evasive than outright lying anyway. I don't know why my mouth kept on talking when I could be kissing her at any given moment.

Her face fell a little and I saw a mix of confusion there. "Oh."

I felt a tinge of guilt so I cleared my throat, stood up, smiled, and motioned with my head to go outside. "C'mon."

Her brows furrowed then her eyes lit up. "Wait, wait. How about your…" she paused blushing once more.

I offered a kind smile and tapped my watch. "Let's go, Sebastian is waiting for you to sing something."

She smiled back and rose to her feet, looking at me in sudden awe. "So it is true. You _are _saving me."

I raised a brow. "I could tell Dreadlocks that you want to, well, as he said, _kiss more frogs."_ I smirked.

She bit her lip and cringed in disgust. "No thanks."

"So, are you coming or not?" I prompted.

She grinned at me shyly. "So it's Hunter two, Sabrina zero." Then her eyes narrowed at me. "Wait a minute. You said the line was long. How did you know that if you bought the last ticket?"

Yikes.

_Think fast._

I just gave a smile, put my hands in my pockets and looked up, examining the tent ceiling. "We really ought to be going. I've been here for almost fifteen minutes now, people might think things." Then I looked at her and she frowned.

"Tell me the truth Hunter. You didn't bully Joe into closing early right?" she questioned.

I raised my right palm facing her. "I swear I bought the last ticket." _All fifty of them. _I grinned. "How was I to know I was the cut off already?"

That appeased her but I could tell she wasn't buying it. "Fine." Then she held her palm out to me.

I looked at it then at her and raised a brow in question.

She smirked at me. "Your ticket, _sir. _The alleged _last one."_

I smiled curiously at her and held it out. "You mean this one?"

She nodded. "C'mon, give it and you'll get what you paid for."

Should I? _Should I? _I thought that we've established that I only bought it to help her out.

"No need, c'mon we are promised a show all the way over there," I dismissed her.

She walked up to me and looked at my eyes directly. I failed to contain swallowing.

"Listen, you saved me. Again. The least I could do is give you your money's worth… or at least, what you paid for if I'm not the type of girl you like to kiss…" she trailed of, and I can hear the uncertainty, nervousness, and even a trace of insecurity in her voice.

I didn't like it.

It didn't fit her.

If only she knew the truth.

If only I just get over myself and just kiss her already.

I pretended to look confused. "I thought you were tired of kissing random guys. I heard you telling your friend back there."

She blinked and she seemed to consider it. "I know but…" she stopped as I reached out to brush a strand of her silky hair that keeps on slipping from behind her ear to cover her face. Her face was beet red, her mouth slightly open.

I smiled down at her and cradled her face. "It's not that I don't find you attractive, Sabrina. I find you very lovely. But…" I withdrew my hand and placed it back my pocket.

"I seem to make you nervous…and awkward. And I can't have that. Not when I'm starting to like talking with you on random occasions. Not when I see you as a budding friend."

There I did it.

I dropped the friend bomb.

A subtle confirmation or rejection of whatever it is in the air that caused the question-laden tension that hung in the air.

I know I'll regret this but here was my decision.

I'd rather keep her as a friend and not ruin what was there already. I can't lose what I don't have right? And with time ticking away for college, I didn't want to ruin any carefully laden plans.

I could see both relief and disappointment in her eyes as we stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity.

I saw it then.

Saw and finally recognized that she was struggling with her feelings too. I knew. I knew that there was something between us. And it was definitely not one-sided. And seeing that struggle from her only confirms my decision as of now.

I was setting her free.

Free from thinking.

Free from wondering.

But most of all, and the very last thing I would ever admit to myself…

I could see she was just as scared as I was to acknowledge this strong connection—a strong and powerful thing that was growing fast and hard. Something powerful enough to alter us gravely.

"Okay? So don't worry about it," I said in an almost whisper.

She blinked a few times, nodded, and smiled. "Thank you then. For saving me. But I really-"

I cocked my head to the side. "Really what?"

She stepped closer. "I mean, I kissed a lot of frogs, yes. But I really don't mind kissing another one. Not when _this _frog is my…friend."

I gulped then chuckled, yet my foot stepped forward bringing me closer to her again. We were so close I could smell her minty breath and feel it hit my neck. "I'm a frog now?"

She grinned and nodded. She didn't step back as she looked up at me. "A very cute frog?"

I shook my head and lowered it to level with her that our foreheads were almost touching. "Well, considering all the other frogs who got lucky, I guess I'm almost princely."

Her eyes fluttered slowly, her gaze never leaving mine. "So sure of yourself. I should not have egged you on."

As if acting on its own, my head tilted. "You really shouldn't have. Are you sure about this?"

She moved her head as well, following my lead. "I think…I can spare one more…"

And it happened.

It was short. Sweet. Chaste.

It was perfect.

I pulled away and saw my own glazed eyes reflected on her starry blue-green ones and I knew she felt it too.

Static.

Lightning.

Fireworks.

It happened.

And I couldn't help but allow myself to smile goofily. Take in the moment.

Her lips _were _soft.

I tasted mint.

And she smelled fucking incredible.

But I unfortunately dropped the friend bomb awhile ago with reason so I had to bring that back.

Okay.

Here we go.

I broke whatever we were having by waving my ticket in front of her face.

"Now, can we go, _pal_?" I prompted her with a grin.

She grabbed the ticket and rolled her eyes. "Let's go, _chum_." Then she grinned.

We went out the tent only to be greeted by two curious Georges.

Sebastian checked his watch and grinned madly, wagging his eyebrows. "Well, well. I thought you guys were never gonna come out."

"Yeah, what _took _you guys?" Jeff chimed.

I rolled my eyes at them. "C'mon, I got your singer."

"Well, I guess being in there for that long is expected. What with the-"

I cut him off with a pointed look. Say one more word about outing the fifty tickets I bought, forty-nine kisses worth of tickets that's just waiting to be cashed, and I swear I'll make your life a living hell Sebastian.

Sabrina didn't miss this. "Why is it expected? With the what?"

Sebastian backtracked. "Nothing." He shook his head. "Anyway." He took her by the elbow and began pulling her into the direction of the big tent. "I already paid my dollar. You're singing a duet with me, baby girl."

"W-what now?" Sabrina asked while trying to keep up with Sebastian's long strides.

I looked at Jeff for answers, he just shrugged.

And we were back at the big dome with Sebastian dragging Sabrina up the stage. He gave her a mic before starting the jukebox. Then the music started playing.

I wrinkled my nose at Sebastian's choice and started chuckling with Jeff. This was clearly a jab at me.

They were singing _Crusin'. _

It was kind of funny to see Sebastian hamming it up with Sabrina.

Our eyes met and she gave me a smile and a shrug.

I gave a smile back.

It may not have been the relationship I wanted right now, but at least we don't have to be too wary of the uncertain tension we've created recently.

She was a friend now.

At least I got to kiss her.

Even if this might be the only one I'll get, at least, right?

_And inch by inch we grow closer and closer_

_To every lil' part of each other, ooh baby yeah_

_So let the music take your mind_

_Just release and you will find_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Mall_

"Oh my God. Now he—_he _is mighty _fine_!"

"You, _sir_, have exceptionally _bad _taste."

"_What?! _How _dare _you!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. There they were again. I didn't even have to look to know who was bickering. _Sebastian and Cameron._

I took a glance behind and true enough, it was like a scene straight out of _Two and a half men._ Charlie versus Jake, only, one is 'half a man' due to size, but, well, if you come to think about it, both were… _half men_, in a matter of speaking. I was about to round on them when Jeff sensing my annoyance pulled Sebastian's towering frame from crowding our shortest spiky-haired member.

"Knock it off, you guys. You might end up leaving the stuff we bought and who do you think will go back to replace them?" Jeff chastised them then gave me a nod to say that he has it covered.

I nodded back at him and continued to check our purchases. We were all at the mall to buy things to make our props with for _Regionals. _It might be a little untraditional, but we needed to think big if we want to make it to _Nationals_ especially since we were up against _Vocal Adrenaline _and _Aural Intensity _there.

Finally satisfied that we got everything we needed, I was about to tell them we were ready to move out when Nick and Thad came back from wherever it was they wandered to.

"Hey, there's something going on over at the atrium. Did you guys see it?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Ooh! Do tell!" Cameron all but skipped over to Nick.

Thad shrugged. "Some kind of benefit concert, I think."

"Benefit, you say? C'mon, let's check it out." Sebastian suggested, already walking towards the atrium. _Figures._ Always ready to prove his turn from evil to good. I almost rolled my eyes.

The rest of the Warblers looked at me.

I sighed then motioned at the direction of the atrium with my head. "Just, go."

They smiled at me and carrying our purchases they walked leisurely to the event, chatting away. I let them walk ahead, not really caring.

Not when my mind was back at Dalton, where, on their second night of practice, were the McKinley glee club members. Or more specifically, where Sabrina was.

"Well, well, well. What do mine eyes see?" came Sebastian's highly amused voice.

I looked at him and he smirked at me then with a quick motion with his head, he pointed at something.

Or rather..._someone._

Sabrina.

I blinked.

_As Santa's little helper._

I gulped.

Even with the...tight green dress, those ridiculously striped leggings, the green santa hat, and those gold tiny bells...it still did something for me.

Even as an elf, she was hot.

Sebastian chuckled and went ahead, making a beeline at her. I could only follow, trying to dispel the not so clean thoughts in my head.

_I was only human._

"Sabrina!" He called out.

Sebastian looked her up and down then grinned, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning forward to level with her. "Why Ms. Valmont, whatever in the world are you doing here? And all...dressed up at that?"

She bit her lip yet did her best to stay calm and cheery as she pointed to the giant banner that hung from the second floor rail that said_ A Very Merry Christmas with the Dr. Caroline Yu-Valmont Stroke Foundation. _Just below it was a giant stage with a black backdrop and red curtains. The stage was decorated elegantly with boughs of holly, poinsettias, and evergreens. And from where I can see, I saw that there were overhead microphones.

"Your mom's, I presume?" I cocked my head to the side. I did a bit of research on her family and Mrs. Yu-Valmont was a well known benefactor for different rehabilitation charities and programs in Connecticut. She was also the heiress of the _Jing-Yu Chinese General Hospital _there as well as their top Rehabilitation Medicine specialist. And with Mr. Valmont's prosthesis company, when they met, it was textbook kismet.

She nodded at me and looked down, a shadow of sadness seemed to descend on her. "Yes. One of many."

It was also known that Dr. Caroline Yu-Valmont died of a stroke at the tender age of forty-two, some two years ago, just before Sabrina and her dad moved here.

She looked up at me. "Yes. My mom…my mom had a very soft spot for her stroke patients. She always funded research aimed at prevention and treatment and this was the last charity she founded, only then, it was simply called the _Jing-Yu Chinese General Hospital Stroke Foundation. _And now…well." She gave a half-smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Sabrina!" a voice called out.

It was from a middle-aged Asian woman dressed in all red who was peeking out of what looks like their makeshift back stage. She looked apologetic and hurried as she motioned for Sabrina.

"I'm sorry dear, but we need you for a second here," she said.

Sabrina smiled as she nodded at her. "Coming." Then she looked back at me, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Sorry, you have to excuse me."

I shook my head. "You go do your thing. Don't let us keep you."

She gave a grateful nod. "Thanks. I'll try to get back to you guys as soon as I can." Then she rushed over and disappeared into their backstage.

"People are filling in. And those must be the beneficiaries." Jeff pointed out. I glanced around and saw that there were people gathering and taking their seats that were lined per rows in front of the stage. There were also some girls who I gauged were older than us, maybe college sophomores who were dressed similarly as Sabrina ushering in a lot of elderly with canes, walkers, wheelchairs, who had very obvious forms of one-sided paralysis.

Some were just elderly, others, middle adults, accompanied by family members.

"Hi there," came a girl's voice.

I turned to the voice and saw that a short girl with red curly hair and big green eyes wearing the same elf costume smiling up at Jeff. I elbowed Sebastian who elbowed me back while grinning at our very unassuming friend who looked more than surprised and actually nervous around the cute girl.

He scratched his ear and smiled shyly. "Oh hi."

The girl grinned. "I'm Lisa. Are you and your friends here for the show?" she batted her lashes at him.

Jeff looked at me and I thought for a while.

"I didn't mean to impose! It's just I saw you guys talking to Sabrina and I thought she invited you guys or something," she hurriedly added.

Sebastian prompted me. "Hunter?"

I looked at him and sighed then nodded at Jeff.

Jeff blinked and smiled at Lisa. "I guess we are."

Lisa jumped in excitement. "Great! It'll be nice to have young people to come watch. Mostly, this is a show for the oldies and of course for us, the ever loyal legion of Dr. Caroline, may God bless her soul."

Sebastian wanted to join in on the conversation but I gave him a look and nodded at Jeff. Let our man handle this. Sebastian cocked his brow then finally conceded with a smirk.

Jeff looked so uncomfortable, he wanted to kill us with a look but like Sebastian, I just smirked at him and decided to turn around.

"Er…" he started. I can almost imagine him brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Yes?" Lisa asked.

He cleared his throat. "I mean, what do you mean by loyal legion?

"Oh. Almost all of us here are JYCGH hospital staff members under the rehab department. I'm a junior nurse there. Most of us here are nurses, PTs, and others. Dr. Caroline was a very gracious lady, with one of the kindest and most dedicated heart. And ever since her passing, we wanted to honor her memory that's why we do our very best to continue her work in some way," she explained.

"But isn't JYCGH in Connecticut?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. This is the first time we brought it to their hometown. To tell you honestly, this almost didn't push through and this is pretty much rushed but we do what we can," she answered.

I didn't want to eavesdrop. Usually, I would walk away the moment I turned my back on them but what this nurse was saying—I can't help but keep listening on.

I glanced at Sebastian and saw that he was listening in too.

Many questions filled my mind. Jeff asked a valid point. I think I can assume safely that this annual event was held all the way back to JYCGH. Why the sudden shift here? And why would it be hurried or almost postponed?

But just then something more important caught my eye.

From the corner of my eye, thank goodness I turned my back at the right instant, I saw that Sabrina was climbing a ladder trying to fix a misplaced garland on the giant Christmas tree near the top pier. And there were three guys crowding below her, trying to look up her skirt.

Without a word I marched right over there glaring at the perverts. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that Jeff, Sebastian, and coming from nowhere were Thad and David, following my lead. Good.

One of the guys noticed and tapped his companions. They looked at him who pointed us out. I stopped in my tracks and stuck out my arm to halt my friends. My eyes never leaving the perverts.

After a few seconds of glaring threats, the shit heads saw our number and backed down, leaving. Smart move.

"What's going on?"

I felt a nudge so I blinked and gained my composure, looking up at Sabrina who had a very confused look on her face.

I shook my head at her. "It's nothing."

She didn't look convinced but before she could say something a huge guy carrying a big box came out and bumped into the ladder causing her to lose her balance.

Thank God I had fast reflexes that I was able to catch her on time.

I looked down at her and saw that she was bracing herself for impact. Sensing that there was none, she opened her eyes, her blue-green ones meeting mine.

I blinked at her. "You okay?"

She visibly blushed and nodded.

I swallowed and made to set her down gently when on instinct she held on to balance herself. Once her feet were on the ground, I noticed we were once more _so close_.

And with one of her hands still clutching on my arm, the other, on my jacket and one of mine around her back.

I looked down at her and she kept looking back at me. And there it was again.

_That connection._

But then of course, someone coughed.

Immediately we withdrew our hands and averted our gazes.

Before anything else could be said or done, it seems like the goal of the night was to interrupt everything and anything.

The motherly Chinese woman rushed to her side and started talking worriedly over to her in their native tongue.

Sabrina shook her head and smiled at the woman. "I'm fine Mrs. Chen. Really. It was just a small accident," she reassured her.

No it wasn't. You could've been seriously hurt, Sabrina. I wanted to chastise her but it looked like this Mrs. Chen was holding her own.

Sabrina answered the woman in Chinese as well and from the looks of it, it looked like an apology and admission of defeat.

Satisfied, the woman then turned to me and surprised me with a hug. I couldn't do anything but just stand there stiffly as this woman crushed me, my face no doubt, painting a pretty picture. My so-called friends who were snickering in the background seemed to agree.

Sabrina who was looking more and more embarrassed, tried her best to pull of the woman from me. "That's enough, Mrs. Chen…"

The woman finally let go of me and smiled with gratitude. "Thank you darling boy for your great timing." She then looked at Sabrina. "Is this handsome young man your boyfriend, Sabrina?"

As if she wasn't embarrassed before, she was all out mortified now. "Mrs. Chen!"

The woman knotted her brows but before she could say anything further, a blonde elf with a headset waved at her frantically. Well, I hate to say it but, these distractions were my best friends for the night.

"Sabrina?" Sebastian said suddenly.

She turned to him.

"Do you guys need help?" he asked.

She considered it for a minute but then shook her head. "No, we'll be fine. You guys can go your way or just enjoy the show."

I stepped up. "Are you sure? We can lend a hand if you need some help." I offered then looked at the rest of the Warblers who all nodded in agreement.

She bit her lip. Then looked at her companions who were all busy then she smiled shyly at us. "If it's not much trouble, we could really use some extra hands."

"Say no more. Warblers." I motioned with my head and at once they all scattered to help wherever.

Sabrina walked up to me and smiled, touching the corner of her mouth briefly. "Once again, you're a lifesaver, Hunter. Must I always be in your debt?"

I grinned at her and shrugged. "What can I say? I just happen to be at the right place at the right time." I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes playfully then shook her head lightly. "Seriously though. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend," there I go again. _Friend. _The word tasted like poison at the moment.

I swear I saw the corners of her mouth drop and her brows pucker the tiniest bit.

I cleared my throat. "So where do you need me?"

Again, I seemed to startle her with my question. I thought back. _Oh. _

She bit her lip and shifted her gaze. "Um. Maybe you can help me with the refreshments? These are for our guests of honor."

I nodded at her. "Lead the way."

An awkward cloud followed us as we walked over to the concession stand.

"So we just need to arrange the food and beverages from the boxes over there," she explained, still not meeting my eyes.

"Okay." I answered simply.

And from there we started working in silence, the awkwardness growing by the minute – or rather… this… _tension._

I tried wracking my brain for things to say but all I'm getting were admissions and confessions. I guess I don't do "just friends" well. I sighed inwardly. Let me try this.

"So I heard from your friend there that this was an annual thing?"

She looked up at me then and nodded. "Yes. But it's the first time we'll be doing it here."

"Can I ask why?" I offered a half-smile.

She smiled back and nodded before looking down, concentrating on her work. "Well, I guess it was time. You know? Sort of like a final homecoming for my mom. This _is _her true hometown."

"I see. Can you allow me one more question?"

She looked at me and giggled. "You don't have to ask permission you know. Just go and shoot."

My eyes lit up and I grinned at her. "So the elf costume…?"

She turned beet red and her eyes widened, she was lost for words.

I chuckled.

She laughed with me and shook her head. "It's tradition. I know I look silly, but I don't like breaking this tradition."

I gave a shrug. "Hey I don't judge. But for the record, Sabrina, you look fine."

She stopped laughing and looked at me in surprise for a second before blinking and giving my arm a playful punch which I hardly felt. Much I can say about her though. "Ow." She rubbed her fist. "You're arm is stone hard. Jeez."

I laughed out loud at that. "Well, you shouldn't have punched me then."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you just said that to be polite. Sebastian clearly found me amusing."

"Okay, but don't hit me. I admit, your costume is silly." I said while raising my palms at her.

"Relax, I won't hit you again. I learned my lesson," she chuckled.

"But seriously, Sabrina. It's only the costume. Even with that, you still look beautiful to me," now where did that come from?

Her mouth hung, and she was redder than before. I just had to blurt that out, didn't I?

She regained herself and punched me again, and of course, hurting her hand again. But in fairness to her, I felt _that _this time.

"Ow. What was that for?" I said while rubbing my arm.

She didn't look at me and continued her work.

"Can't a friend, compliment a friend?"

She frowned then looked up at me and clearly there was something she wanted to say but then she shook her head and shrugged.

"Sabrina, hey—"

"Sabrina!"

We both looked behind to see the blonde with the headset walking towards us.

"What's up, Elaine?" she asked.

"The band just called and said despite their best efforts, they can't make it. They're stuck in a bad snow storm," Elaine the blond elf explained.

Sabrina frowned. "Oh no. That's awful. For them and for us. Most of the guests are here already. We can't just cancel and it's too late to hire another band."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I can offer the Warblers' services if you like. We're just a show choir but we can perform for these people," I offered.

Elaine's eyes lit up. "Oh! That would be marvelous! I'm sure they would understand. They'll appreciate some Christmas songs and such and you guys are all easy on the eyes."

"Wait, are you sure about this Hunter? You don't have to do this," Sabrina interrupted.

I smiled at her and nodded. "My boys were born ready, any time, any place. And they're all both secretly and not so secretly all a bunch of attention-seekers."

She visibly relaxed and smiled brightly. "Okay. That would be really awesome of you guys. Thank you."

I wrinkled my nose and shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, that's what friends are for right?" I winked.

She blinked and I saw a sudden look cross her features but only momentarily before she smiled again and said nothing.

I guess that "friend" thing was rubbing her the wrong way or maybe it's all in my head. Either way, I can't help but feel a teensy amount of joy in that. I am now this close to reexamining my actions. Oh no. There it is.

Hope.

And all the thoughts that maybe _we _can work. But can barely half a year really be enough? Can it matter so much? And just how great is the extent of change we have to do for…well…_us?_

I blinked then faked a cough. "Well then, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll just go and tell my team."

Elaine gave a thumbs up. "Golden! You do just that while I talk to the backstage people. And make the announcement. I'll give you guys fifteen minutes to get ready and its show time!"

I chuckled and gave a salute. "Right." Then I looked at Sabrina who was starting to stare off at the distance.

I touched her cheek briefly which startled her for a moment. "Hey, you doing okay?"

She blinked, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. "I'm…okay. I was just wondering where…" she stopped then shook her head and offered a small smile. "It's nothing, you go prepare your friends."

I made her look me in the eye then let go of my touch immediately. "Tell me."

She sighed and looked down. "My dad's not here yet."

I see. And suddenly I'm thinking that maybe there was an explanation as to why this almost didn't push through.

"Where is he?"

"He met with last minute clients but he did say he'll come," she shrugged.

"Has he missed a year?"

She shook her head. "Not one."

"Then I'm sure if he said he will come, he will. He must know how important this is for you," I said.

She offered a small smile. "I hope so. Anyway, shoo! You have to go break the news to your friends."

I nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

I gathered all the Warblers and told them what we were about to do with only ten minutes left.

"Is this a mandatory command?" Sebastian asked of course, in a very suggestive tone.

I shook my head. "Anyone who doesn't want to do it is free to go."

"Oh please! This is nothing. We were born to do impromptu songs," Cameron exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's just decide on the songs and everything will just fall into place," Thad said.

"But you know, she could just call on the New Directions kids," Nick smirked at me. Great, now he was in it with Sebastian and Jeff too.

Speaking of the two, I saw them exchange a knowing look and winked at me before Sebastian draped an arm around Nick.

"You know what, Nick? That's a very good point," Sebastian commended.

I kept my face blank. "I'm aware of that. But they're not here are they? _We _are. Yes, they can call on them but being Dalton men, would we turn down the chance of being gentlemen, helping someone in need?"

That made them think. Well, a little. They were still smirking at me. Whatever.

Sebastian chuckled. "So the setlist?"

That's more like it. We discussed the set list and prepared to go on stage without anyone questioning my motives but at the back of my mind I was worried about Sabrina. I hope to God her father comes.

In a few moments it was finally time and we were called on stage.

We decided to let Nick and Cameron take the lead as we started with "Carol of the Bells" then "It's the most wonderful time of the year" followed by "Rockin' around the Christmas Tree."

The crowd loved us but my eyes zoomed in on Sabrina who kept looking at the back. Her father has yet to come. Then all of a sudden, Mr. Valmont appeared and made a beeline for Sabrina.

I saw them hug and he kissed her forehead mumbling what I can tell is an apology. And I felt instantaneously better when I saw Sabrina glow with happiness. I can't help but smile at that.

Sebastian must've noticed me because what he did next was a surprise.

He walked over to the microphone and said, "Thank you everyone. I hope you're enjoying the night even if we're not exactly who you were expecting."

The audience erupted into applause and some whistles.

"Wow. Thanks! But you all know we have one very special person to thank for making all these possible. Sabrina, come up here now will you?"

Those from the audience who can, of course, stand up, stood up and clapped as they looked at her.

I saw her dad nudge her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hurried up the stage and stood next to Sebastian.

"Thank you. Thank you Warblers. And thank you everyone. I know that this night didn't go according to plan but I'm happy that you are enjoying. My mom who I'm sure is watching is surely grateful and happy right now. I have nothing else to say truly. This is just overwhelming. Anyway, before I burst into tears, let me sing this one song for you all. Merry Christmas."

Us Warblers stepped off the stage to give her, her moment and watch from the back stage as she sang the most emotional rendition of "The Christmas Song" I've ever had the pleasure to hear.

"She's an amazing woman, this lady love of yours," Sebastian whispered beside me. Can't argue with that.

"That she is. Amazing. But not mine," I whispered back.

"She can be, you know," He said back.

I sighed.

"I know you dropped the friend bomb on her but the way she responds to you man, trust me. This is not a one-sided thing. Just saying," he said before stepping back.

I think I've known for a while. I can feel it without feeling too assuming. And I am aware too that the ball is kind of in my court. Can this really work? For the future, I mean?

We all applauded as her song ended when Sebastian shouted "Sing the _Mariah_ song!"

Sabrina looked at him funny then the crowd chanted encore.

So with a smile she nodded and started singing "All I Want for Christmas."

After the second verse, she called on us with a gesture of her head to which we happily obliged.

After the song, we all took our bows when Sebastian made another public announcement.

"Since it's almost new year too, let's hear Sabrina sing with our head warbler that what you call 'adorable as hell' song Zooey Dechanel and JGL sang. Let's give it up to them everybody," then he looked at me with the biggest most triumphant look.

I wanted to kill him on the spot but I saw Sabrina looking shocked too but I shrugged at her and grinned. She nodded then started singing.

"_Maybe it's much too early in the game, Oh but I thought I'd ask you just the same, What are you doing New Year's, New Year's eve?"_

Sebastian, sneaky little bastard was all I thought but it was my turn to sing.

"_Who's gonna be the one to hold you tight when it's exactly twelve o'clock at night? Welcoming in the New Year, New Year's eve."_

When she sang the next verse, I realized we were looking directly at each other and suddenly the words were sinking in and the atmosphere was suddenly too hot.

"_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose I'd ever be the one you chose out of a thousand invitations you'd receive?" _Looking up at her eyes I saw something I shouldn't have seen if I was really bent on just being friends.

I was in trouble now but I can't lie, especially not when I'm singing. So with a grin, I reached out and took her hand.

"_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance, here comes the jackpot question in advance. What are you doing New Year's New Year's eve?_

Her eyes lit up then we both closed the song.

"_What are you doing New Year's New Year's?"_

The applause was deafening but all that was just a faded background as all I can see is her and her alone in our moment.

This was it.

I only have to ask her for real. I only have to ask.

But just as I was about to open my mouth, Elaine went up the stage along with the other organizers and called on Mr. Valmont to give his closing speech.

And I could only look with longing as Sabrina was called by her father but not before she glanced at me with a look of question and then with acceptance that our moment was over as she smiled up at her father and at the audience.

With our one last look I gave her a grin and a nod then walked over to my team.

Sebastian gave me a "what the hell" look while Jeff was more sympathetic.

I just smiled and shook my head at them.

And suddenly, the Warblers gave me the space I needed without any more question.

I sent them all home, declining the offer of a free dinner for all. No one seems to question me. I was left with Jeff.

"Sometimes, over thinking is a bad thing," he commented.

I sighed.

"Anyway, are you going to say goodbye or anything?" he asked.

I thought about it. "I don't know. Maybe not. This is her time with her father."

He nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

Just as we were about to go…

"Hunter,wait!"

I looked back and saw Sabrina now wearing more formal clothes in a deep shade of blue that was probably now for a dinner on a posh restaurant with her father I guess or a party.

"I'll wait for you at the parking lot," Jeff said then he left.

I gave a half-smile. "Hey, you look very nice. No more elf duties?"

She chuckled nervously. "Done."

I ran a hand through my hair and put a hand on my pocket. "Congratulations. This event was a success."

She blushed. "Thank you. It's all thanks to you guys."

I shook my head. "We were just stand-ins. I'm sure you would've found a way."

All trace of joking and light banter left her face then as she looked at me seriously and moved closer.

"Hunter, I'm serious. I'm really grateful," she said in a voice a tad higher than a whisper.

"I know. And we appreciate your thanks. This is nothing," I tried to shrug nonchalantly. But I know all my efforts to keep this light was in vain.

"Must I always be in your debt?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I don't remember keeping tabs," I replied then glanced at the side. "I did what any good frie—

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt her lips on mine, her hands on my arms to which I immediately responded to by leveling with her height and pulling her in, my hands and arms around her back and waist. Her arms encircled my neck then and we just let go in this kiss, in this moment.

I wanted this.

She wanted this.

It was clear we wanted _us._

And then she pulled away and smiled up at me, with both of us panting out of breath.

She stepped out of my embrace and started walking away.

I was too dazed to make sense of what was happening I could only muster one word.

"What-?"

She craned her neck to look at me, tucked a strand of her behind her ear, and pointed up while blushing. "Mistletoe."

I looked up and saw indeed that there was a mistletoe above me.

"Merry Christmas Hunter. Bye."

I heard her call out but I was too slow to see her leave. Without a second to waste I ran after her but stopped my tracks when I saw her take her dad's hand and climb in a limo.

I could only watch until the black dot that represented the limo vanished from my sight.

I touched my lips which were slightly swollen, the warmth being replaced with cold as I exhaled the cold winter air.

**AN: Hi! I'm sorry for the late update to those who were waiting. Thank you for following this story and for taking the time to write reviews. It's going to take some time before I can update again because it's my last academic year of Med school before, if all things go well, I start my Junior Internship and start my rotations on my last year of Med school proper. The next chapter would be the Sadie Hawkins dance and that would be the last that it would follow the timeline of the show proper. Anyway, I hope you can stick with me no matter how long this might take. I already planned this story and there will be loads more that will happen. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Sebastian_

_Dalton Academy_

"_There aren't enough words to describe how pathetic you all are right now. Is this what you signed me up for? Is this what you basically recruited me to do?"_

I gritted my teeth and kept dancing the same routine we've been rehearsing over and over for almost three hours straight, tuning out Hunter's raging temper.

It was no use trying to reason with him.

I heard a hard grunt to my right and saw Jeff, red-faced, blonde-hair pasted on his face with sweat, having a hard time keeping up. He must've noticed that he gave me a curt shake of his head in warning followed by a quick sympathetic half-smile.

I sighed and gave a short nod.

I don't know what happened. Sure, Hunter was a hard hand. But he was no tyrant. Not at all like this monster. It's been a month of nothing but King Clarington's absurd ruling. Ever since school started he's been pissy and difficult and moody. He stopped going to the Lima Bean. Even Breadstix. There was no use talking to him.

Not even Jeff.

But one thing's for sure. We both knew it had something to do with Sabrina. Because the last time we saw him happy was back in December, during the charity event.

"It's like you're not even _trying._ Is it that _difficult_?" Hunter kept barking.

What I wouldn't do for a swipe. Even just a tiny one. Straight up his—

"_Agh!"_

We all stop and the next thing we saw was Jeff on the floor clutching his ankle. I went over immediately.

"Jeff, let me see."

He swallowed, then grit his teeth before swathing my hand away, shaking his head. "I'm good. I just tripped." Then as if to prove his point, he stood up, shakily, batting away all who wanted to help him. "I'm fine." He said with a smile though there was an obvious strain to his voice.

Hunter walked over to him. Oh so now he cares?

For a minute I saw his eyes soften but was quickly replaced with that same steely look. "What happened?"

Jeff tried to sound casual. He was always a silent sufferer. He shrugged. "I guess, I turned to fast, I tripped. No big deal."

Hunter looked at him and saw what I saw. A lie.

So what's it going to be, Hunter? This is Jeff. Your best bud. Between the two of us, Jeff was the one he trusted the most with good reason.

Hunter took a deep breath then raked his hand across his hair. "Regardless. I want all my members in top shape. Have the nurse look at it. Thad, you go with him."

"But—" Jeff started to protest but Hunter gave him a look.

"Let's go buddy, no need to be brave," Thad interrupted steering Jeff towards the door.

Jeff stopped protesting, but his jaw was set as he looked at me from his shoulder.

We both knew why he was reluctant to go.

With a final look, they were out the door.

I knew what that meant.

_Please don't do anything stupid._

And he's right to think that. I'm this close to—

"What are you girls looking at? Show's over. Positions. Start from the top."

I saw Cameron's jaw drop. I don't need to look at the others to know that they were all shocked that he would let us continue.

Sorry Jeff.

"Enough."

There's the golden arch.

"Excuse me?" he said, practically shrieked.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised my brows at him. Hell no was I backing down. "You heard me."

I could see him trying to control his rage. His icy green eyes tried to cut through me and I could see the tension ripping of his body.

"And why should I listen to you?" he said in a dangerous tone.

I threw my hands in the air and gestured towards our team. "Are you blind, Hunter? We're done. Jeff got hurt. Cameron is panting hard. And I think Nick is one turn near collapsing."

To his credit, his jaw softened a bit as he took a sweep towards our team. Then with a frustrated sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and for a moment I thought he was going to rip his hair off before he spoke. "Fine. Go. We'll try again tomorrow." Then he stomped away towards the benches, grabbing a bottle of water.

I have to admit I was surprised he gave up this easily. I suddenly feel sorry for him. I know he didn't want to hurt or injure anyone. He was just going through something.

"Thanks man," Nick clapped my back. "I thought I was going to die back there."

"Seriously! The guy's crazy! I don't think I can take anymore," Cameron piped in.

I gave them all a half-smile, not really listening to their rants.

My eyes widened when I caught it. For a split second, I saw a sad look cross Hunter's usually controlled features.

Crap.

If he weren't letting up, then I would have to do some digging. I look over to my teammates. Yes. Hunter needed to work his shit out. Or we just might end up losing everything.

I waited until everyone left because I knew that Hunter always let us go ahead. I know he'll just shut me out but I have to try.

There he was freshly showered and into a crisp white shirt and pressed pants. Always a stickler for order.

"If you're here to give me crap about what an ass I've been, you can save it Sebastian," he said in a tired voice that didn't suit him.

I leant on a locker and crossed my arms. "I'm not here to lecture you. You know exactly what you're doing. Things just went too far today."

He looked at me then and it almost made me uneasy to see… insecurity on those usually cold eyes.

He sighed and sat down.

Silence enveloped us for a few minutes.

"Hunter, what happened? Why are you angry all the time? Or is that anger a mask for something else?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped, closed his eyes and shook his head. He stood up, grabbed his bag and started walking away.

I let him.

I'm no pusher.

But if this gets out of hand I _will _push.

He paused by the door and gave me a sideways glance. "I'm sorry for being an ass. I'll let up tomorrow. Tell Jeff I'm sorry."

"Tell him yourself," I snapped.

And again I was surprised when he winced.

"You're right." He whispered and then he was gone.

Who are you?

I quickly called Blaine. I wanted to call Sabrina. But I didn't want to meddle.

….

_Blaine_

_McKinley High_

"Hello? Oh Sebastian," I wonder why he called.

"_Hey Blaine."_

"What's up?" I walked over to the bleachers and sat. I was waiting for Tina and Sam.

"_Oh, I just wanted to ask you something."_

"Okay…?"

"_Have you noticed anything…with Sabrina lately?" _That's an odd question.

I scratched my chin. "I wouldn't know."

"_Why not?" _

"Um, because she's still on her Sabbatical? She won't be back until next week," I said. Don't they know about this?

"_What? So she's been gone since when?" _his tone was a shocked one.

"She's been gone since winter break. I thought you knew this already. Didn't Hunter tell you?"

Silence.

"Sebastian, hello?"

"_No."_

There was something in his tone that was off. Really off. "Sebastian, what's wrong? Should I be worried about Sabrina? Why would you ask if there was something different about her? Did something happen?"

"_Nothing. I have to go. Forget I asked. See you Blaine."_

"Now wait just a minute Sebastian. You can't just ask that and leave—"

"_Before she left, did she say anything?"_

"None that I recall. The only one she ever talks to is Quinn and Sam sometimes. And Sam didn't mention anything about her. Why?"

"_It's Hunter. He's been acting really weird. He's so moody lately that it's been hell for us. I think something happened but please don't alarm anyone yet. I could be wrong. Please promise me you won't tell anyone," he pleaded._

I sighed. "Okay."

I hear him let out a deep breath. _"Thanks."_

Come to think of it, Sabrina never mentioned that she was taking a month-long break. It never came up. She confirmed attendance to all the major activities this month before—

Before winter break. And suddenly Finn told us that Sabrina wouldn't be with us for at least a month because she needed to be in New York for her father and for her college applications. So we never really put in that much thought to it.

But Sebastian's call…

We all knew the Warblers helped her out with her mom's foundation. And that's it. So if something happened, it must've happened then.

It was time to call the higher power.

I scrolled through until I found the name then hit call.

"Hey Quinn."

…..

_Sebastian_

_Lima Bean_

Hunter hasn't been here since December. I asked. Anyway. Sabrina's sabbatical. Could this just be Hunter getting pissy from not seeing her? I shook my head. It doesn't add up.

She ran.

She must've. But from what?

Whatever it was, it might be a transient thing because she's coming back. But what does she need a breather from?

I ran my finger round the rim of my mug, while I rested my chin on my free hand.

Hunter looked broken. Did she turn him down?

I don't think it's as simple as that. I closed my eyes and thought.

Someone pulled a chair in front of me and I never bothered to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Jeff."

"Sebastian."

I opened my eyes and nodded at him. "How's the ankle?"

He smiled briefly then looked at me seriously. "It's perfect. Thanks. But I think it's time I told you something."

I nodded at him to go on.

"I know you know that it's a Sabrina thing," he started.

"But you know better." It wasn't a question.

"Oh. It's a Sabrina thing alright. Listen, I didn't want to say anything because I respect Hunter's privacy but his behavior is getting out of hand. I don't know what happened that much but I can confirm that something did happen between them," he paused.

"This was the night of the benefit concert right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I went ahead towards the parking lot so he could have a chance to say good-bye to her. It was a solid fifteen minutes that I waited so I went back for him and what I saw was strange. He was already outside just looking out with a glassy look in his eyes. And I could tell he was shocked and confused and angry and I don't know….longing for something. It was very weird. So I tapped his shoulder and he jumped."

My eyes widened and I sat back up straight. "He never jumps."

His brows drew together. "I know. He's always so…together and a step ahead. It was surprising to see him, well, surprised. So I asked him if he was okay and he just shook his head, and forced a half-smile but his eyes were elsewhere like he was fighting a losing war. The ride back was quiet. And I didn't know what to say, or what to do but clearly his mind was miles away. Everything he did was mechanical. And I gave him that. I respected his silence. I figured if it gets to be too much, he might tell. But you know you can't force him to say anything he doesn't want to."

"And I'm guessing he never did say anything," I said.

He sighed and shook his head. "No. But here's the weird thing. I got a call from his mom later that night. He never went home. So I kept calling him but I keep going to his mail and finally he answered after a full hour. It was already nearing midnight. He told me he just needed to be somewhere but he was home and that he was sorry that his mom called and bothered him. He claimed his phone was in his bag the whole time. I called his house to see if he was telling the truth and his mother confirmed it."

"This is very unlike him," I swallowed.

"I think he went to see her," Jeff said.

I nodded. "I think he did."

Just then Hunter strolled in. And I guess the look of shock and maybe a trace of guilt was evident on our faces the same look reflected on his.

He hesitated then with the ease of his upbringing, he straightened his back, dropped his shoulders and carried himself the way we knew him. Cool. Calm. Calculated. Commanding.

He gave a half-smile and a curt nod before ordering his drink.

Jeff and I exchanged glances but looked back at him. I could see the barista's surprised face as well.

"Welcome back sir. Will you be having your usual?" she chirped.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, please." Always impeccably polite except when it comes to trash talking the competition.

We continued to watch as he paid and got his drink then walked over to join us. "Am I interrupting your date?" He made a joke. For a second there, I thought we had the old Hunter back.

Jeff was always quick to ease things replied first. "I suppose we can take on a third wheel." He grinned.

Hunter chuckled but we all saw that it didn't reach his eyes. Then he eyed me and the apology and shame that washed over him was too painful to see. Fine.

I forced a smile. "Jeff is a bore and half. Sit down for goodness' sake."

He grinned and sat down. Then looked at us. "Listen I—"

I waved him off. "Save it. We know something's wrong that made you more of a jerk than usual."

He let out a deep breath and ran a hand on his hair nervously. Oh God. This is an entirely new side of him that we haven't seen before.

Hunter the _vulnerable_.

Such a thing exists.

"Sorry," he looked up and smiled sheepishly. Definitely out of character.

"Jeff I can't comprehend this. You talk," I pointed at him.

Jeff laughed. "Hunter do we get to hear the story now?"

Hunter thought for a while then shook his head. "I can't. I want to. I don't know."

"Did she dump you?" I blurted out.

He chuckled and winced a bit. "I wish it was that simple." Then he looked away.

"Did you sleep with her?"

He shot me a glare.

I shrugged.

He frowned and gave a quick shake of his head before taking a hasty sip of his coffee. _No._

And from that I knew this was all we're getting today.

I took a sip of my own and played it off with another shrug. "Well, you're out of hermitude right now. That's something, right?"

He laughed then, and this time it reached his eyes. "I am."

From then on, things were finally back in order and Hunter as promised, he cut back on the tyranny. But even if practice was easier, the load he was carrying was not.

Blaine called and told me he talked to Quinn. He didn't get anything. Quinn was overly protective of Sabrina and kept a tight lip. But she said that there was no reason to be mad at Hunter for anything other than a poor follow-up. Whatever that meant.

I look over at Hunter and if he was miles away before, he was a galaxy away today. And I think I knew why.

Sabrina was home. She came back yesterday. And they were bound to meet sooner or later.

But after a week has passed, they never did.

…

_Blaine _

_McKinley High_

It's been a week since Sabrina came back and true to my word, aside from Quinn I never told anyone about that conversation with Sebastian. And from this week, I think I saw what he did with Hunter.

There was a certain sadness that clung to Sabrina though she was very good at hiding it. If Sebastian never pointed out that something was wrong, no one would notice it's even there.

But I saw.

There she was in the library with piles of books and papers where she's been all week, making up for all that she missed. The online assignments weren't enough to cut it.

I walked up to her and smiled with an offering of coffee in tow, "Hey there Ms. Valmount."

She looked up at me, smiled and graciously accepted the coffee. "Hi Blaine. Oh wow, thank you!"

I sat across from her and looked at her pile. "What a pile."

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, you did take a month off you know."

She chuckled. "I did."

"Did you really have to take that long?" Come on, take the bait.

A look passed her then she blinked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It looks long…but it's actually very short." She said quietly.

"It's also…a bit sudden too," I pointed out.

She shut her book and sighed before training her blue-green eyes at me. "It was." Then she looked down. "But it's what I needed. Or at least, what I think I needed."

I stood up. "You know Sabrina, I've always admired you. You are always so quiet save for when you're with Quinn or Sam. But I knew you were nowhere near timid. i know you have that quiet strength in you. One that needs no introduction. But you ran away and maybe you're running still. I never saw you for a coward." I shook my head.

The look she gave me was one of hurt but also of knowledge. She knows. She knows what she's doing. She chose this.

I reached and tipped her chin up with a finger. "It's not too late, Sabrina. You're here. You came back. You could've just stayed where you were. But you didn't. That must mean something, right?"

Her chinky eyes widened, "I don't—I don't know how to fix it."

I pinched her cheek playfully and chuckled. "Oh I think you do. You just need a little bit more courage and the right push. Be brave, Sabrina."

She rubbed her cheek and grinned at me. "Thanks Blaine. I'll try."

…

_Hunter_

_The Lima Bean_

_Valentine's day_

I think if I look a little bit longer, holes would appear on the frigging hearts. Why did I pick today to go out?

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse there she is.

Sabrina Valmount.

I suck in a breath.

She's here.

And the memory of _that _night came crashing back crushing my heart…

She's here. So near.

But… I can't have her.

She made it clear that night.

"_Merry Christmas Hunter. Thanks for the ride," Jeff said as I dropped him off. I gave him a half-smile. "You too." Then I sped off._

_I felt a stab of guilt from leaving him like that. To his credit he let me have my silence. But I couldn't help it. I had to see her._

_I can't let it go like this._

_She kissed me._

_I kissed her back._

_We kissed._

_Then she just left._

_I had to know. I knew what I felt and I knew she felt it too but I had to hear it. I _need _her to say it._

_I need to know that she wants this too. That we can have this…_

_I sped over towards her house –or more aptly, the mansion. I've never been here, nor has she invited me but I knew where it is._

_I had to try._

I blinked at the memory not letting it go further or I might just lose it.

She hasn't seen me yet because I absentmindedly pushed myself out of view but I see her now clear as day.

I swallowed.

And she's goddamn beautiful.

Wait, something's wrong. I watched and saw a pucker on her forehead and noticed she was looking sideways.

I was so lost in trying to figure out what she was doing that I didn't notice I was blocking the way when someone tried to bustle against me and the next thing I knew Sabrina was close…

_So close…_

I got pushed the same time she was walking very fast towards me maybe unknowingly, while looking over her shoulder.

It was a good thing I had good reflexes that I was able to catch myself and then catch her at the precise right moment.

Here she was, in my arms. And all I could think was how I can't have her but how much I want to.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?"

She looked up at me at once and I knew she recognized my voice. And I saw her beautiful almond-shaped blue-green eyes and how there was surprise, guilt, and an apology in them…and I swallowed once more… regret.

She detached herself from me and averted her eyes before giving a nod. "I'm okay. Thank you Hunter." She said quietly then moved away and at once I felt the loss.

But I stepped back.

Like I did that night.

"_Hunter, what are you doing here?" Sabrina said and I didn't know if she was happy or-something else._

"_I needed to see you," I simply said. And this was the truth._

"_Right now. You needed to see me, right now?" She said though I know she expected this._

"_I had to. You left."_

_She looked up at me sadly. "I did."_

_I couldn't help it so I stepped forward and cupped her face. "You kissed me."_

_She closed her eyes and placed her hand on mine that was holding her. She sighed. "I did. You kissed me back."_

"_Of course I did…Do you regret it?" I struggled to say. I was afraid of what she might answer._

_She opened her eyes and locked them with mine. "No."_

_I let out a breath and brought my other hand back up her face. "Then why does this feel like you're saying something… something like stop. Something like good-bye?"_

"_Because you need me to let go. The same way I need you to let go," she said carefully and I knew that it hurt her to say this just as it hurts to hear it._

I blinked as the bell that hung above the door rang announcing the entry of three New Direction boys came in. Dreadlocks, Wheelchair, and the Irish.

I gritted my teeth when they saw Sabrina and made their way over but I barely noticed that when I saw that Sabrina looked like she was trapped.

She was running from them. I wonder why. But I can't just barge in to her affairs. Who am I to do that right?

But I will if need be. I can't help it.

"Sabrina! Oh there you are! We've been looking all over for you girl," Wheelchair said.

She looked apologetic and awkward, "Err, you found me."

"Come on babe, it would do us a world of favors if you just pick one of us," he prodded.

"I'd love to but—"

"Please?" Irish pleaded.

"You're our only hope," Dreadlocks said sadly.

Oh. Their Sadie Hawkins dance tonight. No one asked them so they're appealing to her? I can't say how happy I am that the fact that she's being asked to pick means she hasn't yet but for them to ask her…as if she was the last resort? Preposterous. I was seething.

"There's no one else. You're our friend, right?" Wheelchair prodded and I can see Sabrina cracking. Of course she'll cave. They knew she would.

How dare they take advantage of her kindness?

That's it.

"I—"

I went beside her and faked a cough. She looked up at me and I knew she knew what I was about to do and silently pleaded no.

Sorry, babe.

I'm doing this.

All at once, three pairs of eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh, it's you," Wheelchair said.

I grinned widely. "It's me."

"What d'you want? Irish said. I didn't even know he was back.

"As amusing as it is to watch you grovel pathetically to appeal to Ms. Valmount's kindness, I have to intervene. It's too painful to watch than it is amusing. And besides…" I trailed off.

"Besides what?" Wheelchair snapped.

"Hunter—" Sabrina started.

I looked over at her and shook my head then back at the dorks. "She told you she can't pick any of you right?"

I didn't wait for their answer.

"Well that's because she already picked a date," I stated loud and clear.

"Who? _You?" _Wheelchair spat.

I grinned wider and draped an arm around Sabrina. I'm not sorry for doing this. I had enough. To hell with it. I know I can't keep away. So I'm just going for it.

"Yes. _Me." _I said triumphantly.

"Is this true, Sabrina?" Dreadlocks asked.

This is it. I don't mean to put you in a spot Sabrina but this is your choice. It was a mistake to let you go that night without a fight. I want you to choose again.

If she rejects me now I'll still try. I did a lot of thinking over these past few days. And I wanted this. I wanted us. And I always found a way to reach my goal. She wasn't a prize. Do not be mistaken.

I just know that regardless of the results, I had to try again until I can't. Not until I've exhausted all means. Not until I know for sure that she really didn't want this.

Because she is worth it.

She is worth it _all_.

Fuck the what-ifs. Fuck the fears.

All I know right now is what I want.

And the real me has always been hell bent on getting what I want. I don't care if she says no now. There's always tomorrow.

She sighs and nods. My stomach drops and my heart gave a lurch. She's saying _yes_. I think I'm not breathing right now. I had to contain the hope that was sure to be burning in my eyes. Maybe I won't need to put up a fight.

"It's true. He's my date. I'm sorry, I tried to tell you…"

They all shook their heads and started to move out. "Argh. I knew it. We all knew it was you." Wheelchair said bitterly.

So they noticed too.

I am sure that I was grinning like a madman now.

And when they left I broke the silence and asked. "So what time should I pick you up tonight?"

And just like that we were back to reality. She wrenched herself out of my hold and glared at me.

I cocked my head, still not dropping my grin and raised my brows at her. "What?"

"I thought I—I thought we-You—" she tried. But her chest was rising in frustration and confusion.

I walked closer to her and looked straight into her eyes in challenge. "What, Sabrina?"

Her eyes softened and I almost lost my resolve but she had to know the effect of what she did.

I could see the struggle in her elegantly slanted eyes. She knew. And I knew that se was thinking about that night too.

_I couldn't do anything but stare at her. What she said was true. _

"_Hunter. Where do you see this going?"_

_I sighed. "A lot of things can happen, Sabrina. I just want a shot at this."_

_She stood her ground and looked at me sadly. "So you'll just risk everything, everything you've planned once we graduate just for this—shot?"_

_I didn't even have to think about it. I knew my answer. But clearly, she didn't. Not yet._

"_Why did you kiss me, Sabrina?"_

_She looked away. "It was a mistake."_

_That stung. _

"_You don't mean that."_

_She looked at me then. "It was."_

_Now I was angry. "But it felt right. I know you felt it too. Why won't you admit it?"_

"_I'm sorry, Hunter. I can't do this."_

_I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "You. Kissed. Me. And that was damn amazing. And then you left. You can't just do things like that, Sabrina and not expect something out of it."_

_She winced. _

_I cupped her face and made her look at me. "Sabrina. Tell me what you want."_

_I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so—"_

_I stopped her with a quick kiss and shook my head. "Stop. What do you want?"_

"_Hunter, we can't. I can't," she kept shaking her head._

"_But you want this?" struggling to keep the pain in my voice. I knew I was going to give in._

_She closed her eyes and the tears finally flowed. "I need you to go."_

_I studied her for a moment, taking in her tears and noting the big fight she's putting up. She was really giving her all into this fight._

_And I finally saw it. Even if I knew she wanted this. She needed me to go. Now. _

_I released her and took a step back._

_She gave a nod. "Thank you. And I'm so—"_

_I held up a hand to stop her. "Save it. Merry Christmas, Sabrina Valmount." Then I walked away without a second glance._

I steeled my eyes. I was determined to win this time.

"You would…you would honor this—this alibi? This sudden excuse we just made up to avoid having me pick among them?" she asked quietly.

I scoffed. "I always keep my word."

"No you don't," she said.

"Oh?" I countered.

"I thought we agreed to end this," she answered slowly.

I shook my head, placed my hands in my pockets and looked at her directly in the eye. "You can't end what never started Sabrina."

She flinched but she understood.

I sighed. "It's just one night Sabrina. Not a wedding proposal. One night won't kill us." Though in I knew perfectly well that this had a potential to destroy me. But I'm way past caring.

She looked at me and I saw that I was winning. I try to reign in my happiness. "C'mon, we're not together. We're not dating. But before all that, we're friends. And _friend, _you were in quite a pickle back there what kind of buddy would that make me if I didn't bail you out."

And just like that all fight left her eyes and she gave me a soft look. That was my in.

I tried again, "So what time?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, defeated. "Seven."

I grinned wider. "What?"

She looked at me and wrinkled her nose. "Pick me up at seven."

"Seven it is," I beamed.

"But," she started.

I tried to hold my laugh. "There it is."

She pursed her lips then continued, looking up until her eyes met mine. "I still think this is a bad idea."

I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. I felt her jaw tense and then relax, she even started to lean in to my touch. I felt victorious.

"It _is_ a bad idea. But I like risks," I winked at her.

That made her smile and her eyebrow arch. "I know you do. But I also know you never take them unless you thought them over and planned back-ups that would cover all the alphabet and back."

I gave a half-shrug. But my eyes lit up.

"You don't lose a lot, do you?"

I closed my mouth and kept it shut, straining against the grin that was creeping.

She shook her head. "I don't know how you do it."

I released my hold on her and raised my brows in question, my mouth still firmly closed but smiling.

"How is it that you're always saving me? It's getting really annoying," she smirked.

I laughed at that. "I have impeccable timing."

She laughed. "Unbelievable. You're telling me now about timing?"

"What's the color of your dress?"

That surprised her. "Color?"

I nodded.

She searched my eyes then looked down and I could see she was blushing. "Green. I'll be wearing green."

I felt something stir. And I couldn't help but think she was thinking about my eyes. I was about to tease her but I figured it was enough for now.

I gave her hair a ruffle then made my way out the door without a second glance. "Great. I'll see you later."

"Hunter Clarington, you are so confusing. What did I get myself into?"

I grinned.

A whole lot of trouble babe.


End file.
